You Always Be Mine
by Anderson-Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son Hermanos ¿Que harán para llevar a cabo su amor y ser felices a pesar de todo?. Tambien tratar de hacer lo correcto, pero ¿que es correcto en un mundo donde el amor lo puede todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta vez les traigo algo inusual, ha estado en mi loca cabeza desde hace tiempo y en mi computadora tambien. (este fic ya lo tenia, pero me daba pena publicarlo) pero ahora ya no, es un poco Sexoso :3 pero aun así es una linda historia y un poco Dramatica Claro está.

En fin, espero les guste:

* * *

Capitulo 1: Estaremos Siempre Juntos

* * *

-Kurt, por favor date prisa o tu hermano va a llorar, sabes cómo se pone cuando tu no estás en sus fiestas de cumpleaños- Una voz suave pero con firmeza se escucho por todo el sótano, donde el pequeño Kurt tenía su habitación, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo en dejarle el sótano como habitación, pero el insistía le gustaba el espacio y los convenció de dejarlo ahí.

- ahora subo Mamá- el pequeño kurt respondió terminando de envolver en un lindo papel brillante color rojo lo que parecía una pequeña caja pequeña

-No tardes cariño o tu hermano….-

-Ya mamá ya voy- Dijo kurt interrumpiendo a su madre

-Bien cariño, vamos está en la sala con todos sus amigos-

Kurt Hummel de 8 años, tiene un hermano Blaine Hummel de 7 años, ambos son muy unidos, prácticamente desde que pueden recordar, es una conexión, mas allá que dos simples hermanos. Sus padres Burt y Elizabeth son los padres mas amorosos que puedan encontrar en todo el mundo, hoy celebran el cumpleaños del pequeño Blaine, pero él no quiere apagar las velas del pastel o festejar algo si no está con él su hermano.

-Blaine, aquí está tu hermano, ¿ves? ¿Ahora si ya podemos apagar las velas del pastel?- su padre le decía a Blaine cuando vio kurt

-¡Hermanito!-Blaine corre hacia su hermano que llega muy apresurado hacia donde estaban todos celebrando

-Blainie, mira lo que te compre- Dijo kurt devolviendo el abrazo de su hermano

- Oh ¿Qué es?-Dijo el pequeño Blaine muy curioso

-Ábrelo y veras-Sonrió Kurt

-Emm… Blaine, Querido, tu pastel-Su madre le dijo a Blaine quien estaba más emocionado de ver a su hermano que por el pastel

-Ah cierto, debo soplarlas-

-Pero antes, pide un deseo-Kurt le dijo a Blaine quien se dirigió hacia su pastel para apagar las velas, El pequeño soplo las velas de su pastel y al mismo tiempo susurraba algo que nadie entendió

-Listo, ya pedí mi deseo-Dijo un Blaine sonriente

-¿Qué pediste, blainie?-Ahora Kurt era el curioso

-Ah pues pedí…- pero fue interrumpido por su madre –Los deseos no se cuentan, o ya no funcionan- les sonrió a ambos.

-Bien vayan con sus amigos a jugar, ellos los esperan-

-Si mami- ambos niños dijeron al unísono y se unieron a todos sus amigos

* * *

Después de que sus amigos se fueron y ya estaban solo ellos dos y sus papas Blaine comenzó a abrir sus regalos

-Kurtie, mira esto que me regalo Tina, ¿es lindo no crees?-

-Si muy lindo- dijo kurt viendo el oso de peluche que le regalo Quinn

-¿Qué será esto?- dijo Blaine sacando una cajita rectangular de la bolsa que le regalo Artie – oh un peine- dijo Blaine ¿Por qué Artie le regalo un peine? ¿Qué le habrá tratado de decir? Que tenga unos rizos salvajes no significa que no tenga peines-Pensó el pequeño Blaine un poco Ofendido

-Por cierto, aun no he abierto tu regalo- Blaine estaba sonriente

-Pues qué esperas ve a abrirlo- el pequeño Blaine literalmente Deshizo la envoltura de su regalo, la cual kurt tardo mucho tiempo en envolver – Es hermoso Kurt- pero ¿qué es?

-Es un corbatín tonto- dijo Kurt viendo a su hermano como trataba de descifrar que era

-Oh es un corbatín muy hermoso, Gracias Kurtie, Blaine se acerco a abrazar a su hermano de nuevo

-De nada Blaine-

-Bien niños hora de dormir y Blaine esta vez dormirás en tu cuarto ¿ok?-

-Pero papá, yo quiero dormir con mi hermano Kurt- Blaine al borde de las lagrimas

-Sin discutir Blaine, por eso les dimos habitaciones Separadas a los dos- Decía su mamá con un tono algo fuerte

-Has caso Blainie, te juro que nada te pasara ¿ok?- dijo Kurt tratando de calmar a su hermano

-Está bien, Hermanito me iré a dormir a mi habitación-

-Claro hazle caso a tu hermano y nunca a tus padres- decía Burt con un poco de sarcasmo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones menos uno, Blaine, que espero a que sus padres se metieran en su habitación para ir corriendo con su hermano

-Blainie, debes dormir en tu cuarto, ya no conmigo-

-Pero tengo miedo- Blaine hacia esos ojos de cachorrito que nadie podía decir que no

-Está bien, vamos a mi cuarto-Kurt llevo a su hermano a su cuarto y ya en la cama hablaron de nuevo

-¿Kurt, crees que estemos juntos toda la vida?

-Claro, somos hermanos así que estaremos siempre juntos- respondía un adormilado Kurt

-Si es cierto, te quiero mucho hermanito-

-Descansa blainie- y ambos niños durmieron.

* * *

Blaine se despertó pero no estaba en la habitación de Kurt, estaba en la suya, ni él ni kurt notaron cuando Su padre entro a la habitación de kurt y se llevo a Blaine directa a su habitación

-Blaine, cariño has despertado, baja a desayunar, o se te hará tarde para la escuela tu hermano esta abajo, esperándote para desayunar-

-Ya voy mamá- Blaine estaba algo molesto, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormirse con su hermano? El no veía nada extraño en querer dormir con su hermano, se siente más seguro estando con su hermano, que al estar en su enorme y tenebrosa habitación. Bajo hacia el comedor donde su hermano y sus padres lo esperaban para que desayunaran juntos y en eso Blaine dijo- Porque no puedo dormir con kurt ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-No es nada malo, hijo, solo que pienso que cada quien debe tener su propia privacidad- decía Burt con un toque comprensivo

-A mi no me molesta que mi hermano duerma conmigo, es mas yo comparto todo con el- Dijo Kurt en su defensa, para tener 8 años era muy hábil y sonaba muy maduro con sus palabras

-Está bien, ustedes ganan, siempre ganan, nunca le hacen caso a su padre -Decía Burt haciéndose la victima

-Basta de hacerse la víctima y ustedes dejen de hacer sentir mal a su padre- Decía Elizabeth riendo

-Muy bien chicos a partir de hoy compartirán habitación ¿de acuerdo?-

-DE ACUERDO- los dos chicos gritaron al unísono y abrazaron a su padre

-y ¿Qué? ¿Para su madre no hay abrazos?-Los dos niños también abrazaron a su madre- Bien ahora vayan por sus mochilas, o se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela-

* * *

Ya en la tarde que ambos niños regresaron de la escuela se encontraron con un Burt muy cansado, eso era por bajar todas las cosas del pequeño Blaine y pasarlas al cuarto de Kurt

-Muy bien ahora ya pueden compartir habitación- dijo Burt tratando hablar, pero estaba muy cansado

-Gracias papá- ambos niños corrieron a abrazar a Burt. Y así iba pasando el tiempo, estos niños eran muy unidos, conforme fueron creciendo se hicieron mas y mas unidos, nada cambiaba todo se contaban no había secretos entre ellos.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? o que les parecio este capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado... y como dicen Un review no cuesta nada, hacen feliz a este tonto, loco e inusual autor. Nos leemos pronto :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores... Les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia

Talvez vaya muy rapido, pero es mas facil ir explicando hechos importantes en la vida de los personajes (Ninguno de ellos me pertenece Son de Fox y Ryan Murphy y bla bla)

En fin, espero les agrade la historia, asi como tambien la manera en la que esta desarrollada

* * *

Capitulo 2: Soy Gay

Pasaron 6 años, Kurt ahora tenía 14 y Blaine 13, esta fue una etapa de cambios radicales en la familia Hummel. Kurt estaba en su habitación cantando, por supuesto que el sabia cantar, cantaba muy hermoso y fino para un chico, a Blaine le encantaba observarlo y escucharlo cantar. – Muy hermoso hermano sabes cantar muy bien- Blaine le decía a la misma vez que aplaudía – Gracias, Sabes estaba pensando en decirle a papá que me inscribiera en una clase de canto- Dijo Kurt - pero no la necesitas, cantas hermoso- Dijo Blaine- Como las actrices de los musicales que luego me pones a ver, cantas igual de hermoso que ellas- Gracias hermano, por eso te quiero mucho- Kurt decía y al mismo tiempo abrazaba a su hermano.

-Vengan a cenar- Se escucho a su madre decir

-ahora vamos-LOS DOS GRITATON y se dirigieron al comedor. La cena, como todas fue amena y feliz, al terminar de cenar decidieron ver tele un rato antes de irse a dormir, una vez que su padre apago la tele , kurt y Blaine se fueron a su habitación.

-Blaine, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- kurt pregunto - ¿ Claro hermano que pasa?- Blaine sabia que algo malo o inusual pasaba –No, nada olvídalo, ¿ok?- Kurt quería sonar despreocupado –Kurt, ¿está todo bien?- Blaine se estaba preocupando – Si, si descuida no es nada-Kurt esbozo una sonrisa para Blaine y se acostó a dormir, el sabía que podía confiar en su hermano, el sabia que le podía decir cualquier cosa a su hermano, pero eso no era lo que le aterraba, lo que le aterraba era como lo tomaría su hermano, que haría si él le decía -"Blaine me gustan los chicos" o "Blaine Soy gay", como reaccionaria su hermano, pero aun, cómo reaccionarían sus padres. Kurt seguía pensando en todo eso hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela, kurt seguía pensando en cómo lo diría a sus padres o a su hermano, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

-Kurt, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- Blaine preguntaba muy preocupado

-Si, si solo estoy algo cansado, es todo- Kurt se excuso con esa absurda respuesta, ni él lo creyó, por suerte su hermano si lo creyó

-está bien, promete que después de la escuela, vendrás a dormir un poco, no me gusta verte así- Blaine sonrió a su hermano y ambos salieron directo a la escuela

* * *

EN LA ESCUELA

-Kurt, kurt, espera- Una voz le gritaba desde lejos a Kurt

-¿si?, ah ¿Sebastian que sucede?-Kurt preguntaba extrañado

-y-Yo SO-solo, quería darte esto- Le entrego un sobre color morado

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, por favor promete que lo leerás ¿ok?- Sebastian dijo muy nervioso pero animado

-Si, lo prometo- Kurt dijo extrañado, nadie le había dado nunca un sobre

-Uuuuy parece que Kurt tiene una admiradora secreta- Decía Santana acercándose a Kurt

-No es de una chica, me lo dio Sebastian- Kurt dijo todavía confundido por lo que había pasado

-Ah, así que Sebastian es Gay, ¿ha?, Bueno parece que ya tienes novio- Santana dijo con un tono burlesco

-santana, como puedes decir eso, yo no soy Gay- dijo Kurt mas para si mismo que para Santana

-Kurt, no seas tonto aquí todos saben que tu eres Gay- Santana lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pero no soy el único que juega para el bando contrario, ¿o si?- dijo Kurt defendiéndose -he visto como observas a Quinn, te la comes con la mirada- La cara de Santana se puso Roja y en ese momento Kurt sintió un toque de satisfacción

-Como puedes decir eso Kurt, Quinn es solo mi amiga- Santana estaba muy nerviosa

-Ok, haremos esto, tu guardas silencio acerca de mi y yo no hablo acerca de ti ¿te parece?-

-Kurt, ¿estás negociando?- Preguntó Santana con un toque de confusión- Esta bien, no me queda de otra y bien ¿veras que dice esa carta?-

-Oh si lo olvidaba, Kurt se encargo de abrir el sobre para ver lo que había en el –

_ QUERIDO KURT:_

_Sé que no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, pero te quería decir algo:_

_Me gustas, desde el primer momento que te conocí siempre me has gustado, no me atrevo a decírtelo de frente porque me da pena, me da pena el verte a los ojos quedarme embobado viéndolos, viendo tu perfección. _

_Quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser mi novio, si me dices que si no sabes lo feliz que seria, pero si me dices que no te juro que no me rendiré hasta conquistarte_

_P.D. Sé que también te gusto, he notado como me miras entre clases ;) _

_ATTE: Sebastian _

-¿Wow, que directo no crees kurt?- Santana estaba sorprendida por la carta al igual que Kurt

-No sé qué decir- Kurt seguía muy sorprendido

-Dile que si, es lindo y te gusta ¿no?- Santana le decía a Kurt – Si te gusta no pierdas esta oportunidad-

-si tienes razón, pero antes tengo que hablarlo con Blaine, y con mis padres, antes de eso decirles que soy gay, no puedo simplemente salir con un chico y ya-

-Está bien lo que tu creas correcto, pero eso si Hummel- La latina cambio su tono a uno más serio- si este chico se te escapa, yo misma m encargo de que tus padres se queden sin su Hijo Gay ¿te queda claro?-

-Santana, a veces me asustas ¿sabes?-

-Si pero aun así me amas- en ese momentos esos dos chicos que ocultaban algo similar, sabían que serian muy buenos amigos, a partir de ese momento Kurt y Santana se contaban todo. Kurt aun confiaba y quería a su hermano pero Santana se había convertido en algo esencial para el.

* * *

En su casa

Era la hora de la cena –Es ahora o nunca, Kurt- se dijo a si mismo tomando fuerzas de todos lados hasta que finalmente dijo -Papá, Mamá, Blaine quiero hablar con ustedes-

-¿Que pasa kurt?- su padre pregunto extrañado

-Es algo que siempre he querido decirles, algo que siempre he ocultado desde que tengo memoria- Comenzó a llorar- Yo siempre he tratado de reprimirlo pero ya no quiero hacerlo- Sus padres se miraban entre sí con un poco de complicidad en sus ojos, el pequeño Blaine solo miraba a su hermano, nadie estaba sorprendido.-Mamá, Papá, Blaine, SOY GAY- dicho esto mas lagrimas salieron, en ese momento Blaine se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Kurt, por alguna razón extraña Blaine también lloraba.

- Kurt- Su padre dijo con una voz tranquila –Ya lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos desde que tenias 4 años, créeme que ningún niño quiere unas zapatillas de regalo- Burt dijo riendo. Kurt estaba confundido, el esperaba otra reacción de sus padres o de Blaine. –Kurt, cariño, solo esperábamos el momento en el que tu confiaras en nosotros para decirlo- su madre dijo con un tono comprensivo

-Si Kurtie, te queremos y aceptamos como eres- Blaine dijo eso abrazando aun mas fuerte a su hermano. Kurt solo lloro mas, sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a abrazar a Sus dos hijos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :3

Ya saben cualquier felicitacion, insulto, declaracion , etc.. porfavor un Review, ahi sabre que es lo que les gusta o no les gusta de la historia...

Nos leemos mas tarde


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Les traigo un capitulo Nuevo de esta Historia.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia entre sus Favoritas... sin mas que decir aqui esta:

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Celos?

* * *

Kurt se despertó más feliz que nunca, ahora no tenía nada que ocultar a su familia, bueno a excepción de Sebastian.

Llegaron Blaine y Kurt a la escuela, Blaine se despidió de su hermano y se fue corriendo hacia lo que eran sus dos mejores amigos Rory, un chico que vivía en Inglaterra, pero sus padres estaban locos por Estados Unidos, y se vinieron a vivir aquí. Y Marley una chica humilde y bondadosa, ella era amable con todos, aunque ellos no fueran amables con ella. Estos 3 chicos se hicieron amigos desde el primer día que se conocieron, hace 4 años…

FLASHBACK

-Blaine, tienes que quedarte en este salón, yo no puedo entrar contigo ¿ok?-

-Pero kurt, tengo miedo- Decía un pequeño Blaine al borde de las lagrimas

-¿de qué?-

-De ¿el?- Dijo Blaine señalando a Jake Puckerman, era el hermano menor de Noah, compañero de clases de Kurt

-Si te hace algo, me avisas y le parto la cara- Dijo Kurt para que Blaine se calmara, aunque eso fuera mentira, ¿como Kurt iba a golpear a alguien?, aunque por su hermano haría lo que fuera.

- Este bien, gracias Kurtie- Blaine dijo abrazando a su hermano para después entrar a su salón, Blaine se sentó en una banca al lado de una niña muy delgada, cabello castaño con una Boina cubriendo su cabeza

-Hola, me llamo Blaine, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marley- Respondió la niña con una sonrisa

-Lindo nombre-

-Gracias, Lindo Corbatín - la chica dijo y volvió a sonreír hacia Blaine

- Gracias, me lo regalo mi hermano- Blaine respondió Felizmente

-Disculpa- Un niño con un acento muy gracioso le hablo

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

-Claro- Dijo Blaine haciendo a un lado su mochila

-Oh, me pregunto porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo, ¿Tu quieres ser mi amigo?-

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué nadie quiere ser tu amigo?-Un curioso Blaine preguntaba

-Yo vengo de Inglaterra, mía papas están locos por estados unidos, así que vinimos a vivir aquí, y pensé que todo sería como me contaban, gente amistosa, que te reciben con brazos abiertos, pero lo único que he recibido son empujones y burlas con respecto a mi acento, y apenas es mi primer día- Dijo el chico que en un principio estaba feliz, ahora hablaba con tristeza

-yo seré tu amigo, me llamo Blaine, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Oh, eso me hace muy feliz, gracias, Mi nombre es Rory, Rory Flanagan-

-Yo también quiero ser tu amiga, me llamo Marley, Mucho Gusto Rory- dijo Marley que estaba atenta a la conversación-

-Muy bien, entonces los 3 seremos mejores amigos- Dijo Blaine sonriendo a ambos chicos

FIN FLASHBACK

Blaine se alejaba con sus amigos hacia su salón de clases, Kurt que observaba aquello, recordaba cuando su hermano lloraba para que lo dejara a su salón, o para que lo abrazara porque tenía miedo de Jake. Una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos cuando escucho una voz

-Ho-hola Kurt- Sebastian se acercaba a Kurt con una sonrisa

-Sebastian, hola,-

-¿Leíste mi carta?

-Si, la leí-

-¿y entonces?- un Sebastian muy esperanzado preguntaba

-Si- Kurt dijo abrazando a Sebastian

-Enserio- SEBASTIAN ESTABA sorprendido

-si, si quiero ser tu novio- Dicho esto no les importo quien estuviera mirándolos Sebastian se acerco a kurt y deposito un Casto beso en sus labios de pronto insultos y toda clase de palabras se escucharon de parte de los que estaban mirando esa escena con asca y repugnancia

-Maricones, vayan a otro lado- Escuchaban los chicos como los insultaban, pero ellos no le tomar importancia, eran mejores que eso, así que con el orgullo que tenían se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de ahí, dejando a un grupo de estudiantes sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez.

* * *

Ahora toda la escuela sabía que Kurt y Sebastian eran una pareja Gay, a nadie parecía agradarle la idea pero estos chicos tenían más coraje que miedo, y no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran siempre y cuando ellos fueran felices

-Me entere de todo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Una santana muy feliz y molesta se acercaba

-Porque todo sucedió hace una hora y no te vería hasta ahora- Decía Kurt sorprendido de lo rápido que corrían los chismes

-Tienes razón, bueno Kurt me tengo que ir, tengo clase y quiero llegar temprano-

-oh esta es la clase que compartes con Quinn, ¿cierto?, quieres asegurarte de que nadie te quite tu asiento al lado de ella- Kurt ahora se burlaba de santana

-Oh tú no sabes nada-

-claro que si, por algo soy tu mejor amigo-

-y si sigues hablando, serás mi mejor amigo- Santana estaba roja y muy apenada

-Santana tu me amas, no me puedes hacer daño- Kurt decía eso mas para mí mismo, ya que dudaba de eso al ver la cara se su amiga

-es mejor que no lo averigües Hummel- Santana se alejo con una sonrisa macabra, esta chica si da miedo, dijo kurt entre si cuando se alejo santana- me pregunto por qué es mi mejor amiga-

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo le sorprendió no ver a su hermano ni a los amigos de su hermano sentarse con él, Blaine parecía molesto, ni siquiera se acerco a hablarle ni nada, Kurt pensó que tal vez se había enterado de él y Sebastian, pero no era para que Blaine se pusiera así, tenía que hablar con él, se levanto de donde estaba para ir a donde su hermano se había sentado a comer, cuando llegan Santana y Sebastian

-a donde ibas Hummel, ya traigo a tu novio no hace falta que lo busques-

-Es Blaine, no sé que tenga, se supone que debería estar aquí sentado con nosotros, como siempre, pero parece que está enojado- Dijo kurt, ignorando a Sebastian que se sentaba a su lado

-Dale tiempo, tal vez se enteró de lo nuestro, ya sabes lo celosos que pueden ser los hermanos- Sebastian le dijo a Kurt, totalmente despreocupado

-Si tales tengas razón- Kurt se sentó viendo hacia su hermano quien lo volteo a mirar con una cara de molestia.

Al finalizar la escuela Sebastian se despidió de Kurt, dándole un beso en los labios, también se despidió de santana y se fue, Kurt estaba esperando a su hermano, siempre se habían ido juntos, pero parecía que hoy no sería así.

-Blaine que te pasa, hoy no le has querido hablar a tu hermano en todo el día desde que te enteraste que sale con Sebastian- Rory, le pregunto a Blaine

-Si, es muy raro, porque tú y kurt son muy unidos- Marley se agregaba a la conversación

-Es por esa razón, el y yo somos muy unidos, me sorprende que no me haya dicho nada, yo soy su hermano, debe decirme todo lo que le pasa-

-Blaine, debes entender que eso es algo difícil para tu hermano, como sabrá el que tu e sentirías cómodo si él te habla de eso-Marley le dijo

-si, es cierto, ¿no nos dijiste tu que el tardo mucho tiempo para decir que era gay?- Rory preguntaba

-Si apenas ayer nos lo dijo- Blaine respondió con una mueca de tristeza

-Ahí está, ¿ves lo difícil que fue para él?, pienso que te comportas algo egoísta, tal vez tu hermano esperaba el momento para decírtelo- Marley regañaba a Blaine

-si, Marley tiene razón, tu estas siendo egoísta- Rory ahora regañaba a Blaine también.

-Pero yo quiero mucho a Kurt, el debería tenerme confianza para todo, yo siempre lo querré y aceptare como es, no entiendo porque no me dijo eso- Blaine sabia que esa no era la razón por la cual se había molestado con Kurt, el no entendía porque pero se sentía celoso, no eran celos de hermano, eso le quedaba claro, era algo mas no sabía como explicarlo. Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa, tomo otro camino para no encontrarse a Kurt, no lo quería ver, al llegar a su casa vio a Kurt sentado a un lado de la puerta, lo que Blaine pensó era que lo estaba esperando, quiso regresar y entrar por la puerta de atrás, pero era tarde, Kurt lo había visto

-Blaine, que rayos te sucede, no me hablaste en todo el día en la escuela y ahora parece ser que me evitas, estuve esperándote en la hora del almuerzo para contarte algo importante pero te sentaste en otro lado y ¿ahora tomas otra ruta para venirte a la escuela?- Kurt estaba enojado

-¿tú eres el que está enojado?, se supone que yo soy el que debería estar gritándote, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con el dientes de caballo ese?, porque nunca me dijiste a mi primero que eras Gay, porque se lo dijiste primero a Santana y no a mí, Kurt yo soy tu hermano, yo debí de saber todo eso antes que me lo contaran una bola de extraños- Dijo Blaine comenzando a llorar. Kurt no entendía porque le reclamaba o porque se comportaba así, pensó que eran celos de hermano nuevamente, así que solo le dijo

-Blainie, por favor, entiende, yo no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, pensé que te alejarías de mi y no Me ibas a querer mas, tu eres muy importante para mi ¿ok?- Kurt abrazo A Blaine ambos estaban llorando

-Kurt, tu eres mi hermano, SOLO MIO ¿ok?, no te quiero compartir ni con Santana ni con ese sujeto- Blaine dijo, de momento dejo de llorar y sonó muy serio, eso asusto un poco a Kurt

-Blaine, yo no me molesto porque tengas amigos, y en el momento que tú tuvieras novia, tampoco me molestaría, así que tú no debes de molestarte porque salga con Sebastian o tenga a santana como amiga-

-Puedo alejarme de Marley y Rory si tú quieres, TU ERES MI HERMANO, SOLO MIO, SOLO TE QUIERO PARA MI, NO TE COMPARTIRE CON NADIE- Kurt vio como los ojos de su hermano cambiaron a un color más oscuro, dándole a Blaine una mirada asesina, sabía que algo malo pasaba con Blaine

-¿Qué te sucede Blaine, quien te crees que eres para decirme que tengo o no tengo que hacer?- kurt estaba molesto, solo se metió a su casa dejando a Blaine atrás. Kurt no le dirigió la palabra en lo que restaba del día, sus padres no habían visto la discusión, pero sabían que algo pasaba, así que a la hora de la cena, preguntaron

-Chicos ¿que les pasa, ambos se ven molestos?- Burt preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos chicos

-Nada, pa…-respondió Kurt -Kurt tiene Novio- Blaine, dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano-

-Kurt, ¿es cierto, tienes novio? –Su mamá pegunto sorprendida

-Se Suponía que era una sorpresa, pero si Tengo novio-

-Kurt, no tú no puedes tener novio, tienes 14 años- Dijo Burt con un tono sobreprotector-

-¿a los cuantos años salías con mamá?- Kurt pregunto, ya sabía la respuesta solo quería que su padre respondiera

-A a los 13, pero esas eran otras circunstancias- Se excusaba su padre

-Porque ¿Por qué ustedes no eran una pareja Gay?- kurt respondió

-No. No es eso cariño, a lo que tu padre se refiere, es que no habían tantos peligros como ahora los hay-

-Saben algo no los entiendo, a ninguno de ustedes, pensé que iban a ponerse igual de felices que yo por la noticia, pero veo que no, aun siguen siendo igual de…- Basta Kurt, no te permito que nos hables así, que ya supiéramos que eras gay, no asegura que ya íbamos a saber que hacer, apenas ayer nos lo dijiste, y hoy nos dices que ya tienes novio- Dijo Burt muy enojado

-¿y que pasaría si Blaine llegara y les dijera que tiene novia?- Kurt decía muy molesto-apuesto a que lo felicitarían y le dirían "bien hecho hijo"-

-Kurt, por favor, entiende, esto es tan difícil para nosotros como para ti, no es que no te aceptemos, lo hacemos hijo, pero vas muy rápido, apenas ayer nos dijiste que eras gay y hoy ya tienes novio, entiéndenos hijo, esto es algo repentino para nosotros- Su madre decía sonando lo más comprensiva que podía

-Está bien, lo entiendo, discúlpenme, solo una cosa más, ¿podrían decirle a Blaine que no se meta en mi vida?- Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine con algo que se podría decir ¿odio?

-Pero ¿porque cariño?, es tu hermano- Dijo su mamá

-Si, pero él no tiene derecho a reclamarme porque no le dije a él antes que yo era gay o que Sebastian me pidió ser su novio y mucho menos decirme que me aleje de Santana.

-Blaine, ¿es eso cierto? Burt preguntaba a Blaine

-si, es mi hermano y no lo quiero compartir con nadie, es solo mío ¿Por qué no lo entiende?-

-Blaine él es tu hermano, eso nadie lo discute, pero él tiene derecho a tener amigos o un novio- dijo Burt, diciendo lo ultimo con un tono molesto-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea que tenga novio, lo tendrá hasta que el sepa que debe de ser responsable y cuidar de su cuerpo, pero ahorita no, pero aun así, tu no debes de prohibirle y mucho menos adueñarte así de tu hermano, ¿entiendes Blaine? El no es un objeto.-su padre quiso sonar amable y duro a la vez

-No, el es mi hermano, eso deben entenderlo ustedes, y esa chica, también Sebastian, el es mi hermano y no lo quiero compartir es solo mío- Blaine se levanto de su silla y corrió hacia su cuarto, que también era de Kurt.

-Denle tiempo- decía Elizabeth- paso mucho tiempo contigo kurt, ya entenderá después.

-Está bien mamá, y ¿con respecto a Sebastian?- pregunto kurt cambiando el tema drásticamente Esperando que sus padres le dijeran que si podía salir con el

-Muy bien, lo traerás mañana, para conocerlo, nada de irse a quedar a casa de él, si él se….- y su padre continuo dándole indicaciones a Kurt, sobre lo que no debería de hacer- ¿Quedo claro?- Si papá, ¿puedo retirarme?- Kurt pregunto

-si cariño, puedes retirarte-Elizabeth dijo a kurt

-gracias- y kurt se retiro a su habitación

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, Nos leemos despues :D


	4. Chapter 4

No queria actualizar hasta el jueves, pero sus reviews me motivaron :D

Quiero agradecer a :Gabriela C, hina2310,tammy22, GoodLuckBlackCat, Melisa360, KlainerDCbowties por sus Reviews y el tiempo que se toman al escribirlos

*GoodLuckBlackCat :"sinceramente no se que hago leyendo un fic klaine donde son hermanos y biologicos xD es que solo me asome a dar una leida rapida al primer capitulo para revisar si eran hermanos adoptados o hermanastros o algo así como para ver si me animo a leer si es así, pero no fue así, eran hermanos biologicos xD pero por alguna razon ya me encontraba leyendo el segundo capitulo, ahora el tercer capitulo y ahora ya quiero leer la continuación que hasta le di follow xD ay mi conciencia.. ay mi conciencia.. e.e xD"

Jajajaja, yo me dije lo mismo cuando se me ocurrio, veras un dia estaba viendo Glee ( Prom Queen) y al ver como Burt y Blaine interactuaban... bueno eso y mi mente retorcida jajajaa... pero si yo me pregunte lo mismo... Y te dire algo... de que habran sorpresas habran ;)

Bueno Sin mas aqui le dejo el capitulo:

* * *

Capitulo 4: Creo que te amo

* * *

Pasaron dos años Kurt ahora tenía 16 años y Blaine 15, ahora iban en la Preparatoria Mckinley.

Sebastian y Kurt seguían Saliendo, Santana y Kurt seguían siendo mejores amigos, Santana había dicho que era Lesbiana, y salía con una chica llamada Brittanny, ellos tres estaban en el equipo de porristas.

Por su parte Blaine después de una larga charla con su padre, quien le hizo prometer que no se metería en la vida de kurt, ya que cuando Sebastian iba de visita, siempre le cerraba la puerta diciéndole que kurt ya no lo quería ver más, un día le arrojo un balde de agua sucia de dudosa procedencia el día que Iban a ir a un restaurant lujoso, cita que tuvieron que posponer porque Sebastian tuvo que regresar a su casa a limpiarse y ponerse ropa limpia, perdieron la reservación, eso no era problema para Sebastian, su padre era un hombre rico, quería a su hijo más que nada, y se había encariñado mucho con Kurt, así que no tuvo problema para hacer otra reservación al día siguiente.

Blaine, Rory y Marley seguían siendo mejores amigos, ahora un chico nuevo se unió a ellos, Ryder Lynn es su nombre, el salía con Marley, ellos se querían mucho.

El estaba en el equipo de football, había convencido a Rory y Blaine para que también entraran.

Un día después de terminar de practicar Blaine, Ryder y Rory se dirigieron hacia las duchas donde Ryder comenzó a hablar. Se acerca el día de San Valentín a quien piensan invitar para la fiesta que se da en Bread Sticks

-a Marley- dijeron ambos chicos, con el fin de hacer enfadar a Ryder

-Muy graciosos, ya enserio ¿a quién invitaran?-

- Yo creo que le diré a esa chica Sugar, es muy linda- Rory dijo

-¿Y tu Blaine?- ambos chicos preguntaban

-No iré a esa ridícula fiesta- Decía Blaine pensando que Kurt ira con Sebastian

-Pero porque no? Tienes chicas que se arrastran literalmente por ti- decía Ryder, todos iremos-

-pero yo no y esas chicas locas no me interesan.- Blaine salió muy molesto de ahí dejando a Rory y a Ryder muy confundidos

* * *

Ya en su habitación, la que aun compartía con Kurt, porque se rehusaba a separarse de su hermano. Una vez kurt le dijo a su padre que quería su privacidad así que sacaron sus cosas de ahí para instalarse en lo que sería su nuevo cuarto, pero Blaine al enterarse de eso, espero a que un día, mientras su mamá estuviera fuera de casa , su hermano en práctica de porristas y su padre en el taller, para pasar las cosas de kurt de nuevo a su cuarto, cuando kurt llego y vio su nueva habitación vacía, pensó que le habían robado, pero bajo a la habitación que ahora era de Blaine para preguntarle que había pasado, cuando vio sus cosas ahí, Kurt fue a decirle a su padre . Blaine se justifico con su padre diciéndole que no sabía de lo que Sebastian era capaz, -que tal si quiere violar a Kurt-, dijo Blaine – y yo debo estar ahí para defender a mi hermano, Burt preocupado le dio la razón a Blaine, quien con una sonrisa triunfante hacia Kurt le dijo – No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi hermanito.-

Kurt llego de su práctica como era costumbre se fue directo a la ducha, una vez bañado, salió de ahí y vio a Blaine triste, se acerco a él y le dijo

-¿QUE te sucede Blaine?, te ves muy triste hoy- Kurt se sentó en la cama de Blaine

-¿Cuando dejaste de Amarme?- Blaine soltó sin más, Kurt quedo sorprendido por la pregunta de Blaine

-Yo, nunca he dejado de amarte Blaine, siempre que amare- Kurt acerco una mano hacia el cabello rizado y desordenado de Blaine

-¿Enserio?, ni cuando les dije a papá y mamá que salías con Sebastian, o cuando te dije que no le hablaras a Santana- Blaine comenzaba a llorar

-No, jamás deje ni dejare de hacerlo-

-¿Te dormirías conmigo esta noche?- Blaine le decía a su hermano

-Claro hermanito- dirigió una sonrisa hacia Blaine y este lo abrazo

-¿Eres solo mío verdad?- Blaine abrazaba a Kurt con fuerza, como si con ese abrazo lo reclamara como huyo y no lo quisiera soltar jamás.

-Si siempre seré tu hermano- Kurt decía soltándose del agarre de Blaine, ambos se acostaron en la cama, y Blaine se acerco hacia Kurt, quien solo lo abrazo y se acomodo al lado de él.

Eran aproximadamente entre la de la mañana, kurt se había despertado porque tenía que ir al baño, se quito cuidadosamente del agarre de Blaine, cuando este dijo entre sueños, Te amo Kurt, te amo más que a mi vida, me duele verte con ese estúpido de Sebastian, yo solo te quiero para mí, no me dejes, por favor no te alejes kurt, en ese momento Blaine se departo.

-¿A dónde vas Kurt?-

-Al baño- respondió Kurt, sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

-No tardes por favor ¿ está bien?- Blaine suplicaba, pensando que Kurt después de ir al baño no querría dormirse en la cama de Blaine

- No, no lo haré- Kurt se dirigió al Baño y después regreso, se acostó de nuevo con Blaine, quien ya se había dormido.

-Blaine, que te paso hermanito, ¿donde quedo aquel niño temeroso y Feliz?- Dijo eso para si mismo y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (creo que este es uno de los mas cortos... pero en fin (Como siempre un Review no me hace daño. xD)

Nos leemos despues.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Algo inesperado

Al día siguiente kurt fue el primero en levantarse, se dirigió a la ducha para bañarse y prepararse para su día, hoy era día de San Valentín, festejaría con su novio y sus amigas en Bread Sticks , así que estaba feliz por ello, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Blaine, se preocupaba bastante por él, había cambiado mucho, incluso Marley y Rory lo habían notado.

Blaine quien acababa de despertar, estaba feliz, ya que su hermano había dormido con el toda la noche, pero también estaba molesto, ya que hoy era la cena de San Valentín en Bread Sticks Y Kurt iría con su novio.

Kurt quien salió solo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, vio a Blaine muy triste y preocupado

-Que te pasa, parece que te enteraste que Katy Perry no sacara mas canciones- Dijo Kurt burlándose de su obsesión de Blaine hacia la cantante, Pero Blaine no le prestó atención, se quedo embobado observando a su hermano, quien tal vez no tenía el cuerpo marcado, no, pero tenía a piel más blanca y hermosa de todas, y con algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, Blaine no aguantaba las ganas de saltarle encima a Kurt

-Blaine, estas bien- Kurt estaba un poco incomodo por la manera en que Blaine lo miraba

-Si, si , estoy bien- Blaine respondió como si acabara de salir de un trance, se iba a levantar, para bañarse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía un problema, un problema en sus calzoncillos, Estúpido Kurt, pensó, cada día el deseo hacia su hermano mayor crecía y Blaine ya no podía ocultarlo más, El deseaba a Kurt.

Rápidamente se cubrió con sus sabanas y se dirigió al baño, Kurt miro extrañado como su hermano se alejaba con las sabanas cubriendo lo que sería una erección incomoda, pensó.

Blaine que seguía en la ducha "bañándose" no podía dejar de imaginar a su hermano, desnudo con él, haciendo más que solo bañándose o más que solo estar como hermanos, no podía dejar de imaginarse eso, el quería, no ,el deseaba a Kurt mas que nada, más que el propi aire que respiraba, el quería estar con Kurt, sabía que estaba mal, pero el lo deseaba, su hermano estaba prohibido para el, pero ¿que pasa con todo ser humano, cuando te prohíben algo?. Lo deseas aun mas, su hermano estaba prohibido y el lo deseaba. Salió de la ducha y se encontró con Kurt quien ya estaba vestido, peinado y listo para irse al colegio.

-Que ¿no me esperas?-Dijo Blaine mientas se quitaba la toalla que cubría su cintura , quedando completamente desnudo

-N-N-no, tengo que irme, Sebastian me espera-Kurt dijo mirando a su hermano de pies a cabeza. Para buena suerte de Blaine y mala por parte de Kurt, Blaine noto eso, así que fue acercándose a Kurt.

-¿Qué?, te gusta mi cuerpo- Dijo Blaine seductoramente

- ¡No! Como puedes imaginarte eso-Dijo Kurt

–Me imagino eso y más, mucho mas, dijo Blaine acercándose cada vez más al castaño.

– Blaine, ¿que rayos te pasa, acaso te volviste loco?- Dijo Kurt, -¿Loco? - Blaine Rio- Loco por ti- Dijo esto quedando cara a cara con Kurt. Blaine estaba a punto de besar a Kurt cuando el celular de este sonó –Hola Sebastian, si ya bajo ahora mismo.- Kurt colgó , guardo su celular y dijo

- Blaine eres mi hermano ¿ok?, eso jamás va a cambiar me tengo que ir. Adiós hermanito- Le dio un beso en la frente a Blaine.

Blaine jamás había odiado a Sebastian con muchas ganas, le robo su oportunidad de por fin saciar su deseo de probar los labios de Kurt. Ahora no le importaba si el era su sangre, el sentía amor y deseo por Kurt, tampoco le importaba si el era Gay, solo se sentía atraído hacia su hermano, rápidamente se visitio y se dirigió a Mckinley con mucho enojo reflejado en el rostro.

Una vez en Mckinley, se encontró a Ryder y a Marley.

-Hay Blaine ¿Qué tienes, te ves molesto?-Marley conocía, a Blaine más que nada y sabía que era algo referente a Kurt, pero no quería que Blaine se molestara mas así que solo eso pregunto. El iba a responder, pero se quedó mirando hacia Ryder. Que si era su amigo, pero aun no le tenía tanta confianza como a Marley o a Rory.-Ryder, quisieras dejarnos solos un momento-Marley noto la incomodidad de Blaine.

-Si, claro, iré a buscar a Rory, los veo después-Ryder solo se alejo algo confundido, pero también entendía que ellos eran mejores amigos.

-Ahora si Blaine cuéntame que pasa-

-¿Es malo enamorarse de alguien?- Blaine solo pregunto

-Supongo que no- Marley estaba confundida -Quiero decir, si esa persona siente lo mismo por ti, no hay mucho que temer, pero si esa persona no siente lo mismo… ¿a que te refieres Blaine?

-Si, es malo enamorarte de alguien sabiendo que es tu …- Blaine se detuvo ahí, no quería decirlo a nadie, sabia la respuesta que les iban a dar, solo que el ya no aguantaba más, tenía que sacar ese sentimiento fuera de él.

-¿Tu qué?, Blaine- Marley le pregunto, tal vez ella sabía, pero quería que Blaine lo dijera por el mismo

-Tu Mejor amigo- Blaine soltó sin más, el aun no estaba listo para decir que estaba enamorado de Kurt, que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que lo deseaba, pero que había dicho, como si decir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo sonaba menos serio.

Marley no decía nada, solo parecía que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo

-¿Te gusta Rory?-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Bien les advierto el proximo capitulo tendra un poco de contenido sEXUAL (bueno no poco mucho jajaaj) Nos leemos el proximo capitulo :3


	6. Chapter 6

A petición de ustedes, haré mas largos los capítulos, pero eso significaría que actualizaría por lo mucho cada semana :3...

Me alegro de que les este agradando esta historia...

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Escenas de sexo. (digo escenas porque no se como se diga en realidad... perdonen mi ignorancia jajaja)

* * *

Capitulo 6: Esto está mal pero te deseo

* * *

-¿Te gusta Rory?-

-aaaa…. Si-

-pero, yo pensé que….- Marley se detuvo, no quería incomodar a Blaine, si bien sabia que eso era algo que le costaría admitir.

-¿pero que?-Blaine pregunto nervioso

-Nada olvídalo- dijo Marley tratando de cambiar el tema-¿Entonces eres gay?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que lo amo y deseo tanto a Ku…..Rory- Blaine se corrigió, estaba a punto de decir "Kurt".

-Woow, eso si es algo impactante-Marley dijo aun sorprendida

-Te agradecería que no comentaras nada de esto a Rory por favor, no quiero perder su amistad ¿ok?- Blaine sabia que eso era mentira pero no quería que Marley supiera la verdad, así que solo siguió el juego a esa historia

-Descuida- Marley abrazo a Blaine- Puedes confiar en mi ¿ok?-

-Si, lo sé Gracias-

Blaine se separo del abrazo de Marley

-Bien ahora debo buscar a Sugar, tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo Marley dándole un beso en la frente a Blaine

-Si, si está bien-

-Por cierto, Ryder me comento que no iras a la fiesta de esta noche ¿no tienes pareja?-

-No, no es eso, solo no quiero ir, no quiero ver a K…. Rory- Se corrigió a si mismo-Con Su novia, eso será mucho para mí.-

-Blaine, vamos no debes atormentarte por eso, estoy segura que conseguirás un chico o chica para esta noche la pasaras bien ya verás- Marley decía muy comprensiva

-Si, pero no quiero ir con alguien más, quiero ir con el- Dijo Blaine

-Bien, como tú quieras pensaba decirle a Tina que querías ir con ella, ¿sabes que está loca por ti?-

-Si, si lo sabia- Dijo Blaine como si enterarse que una chica quería con el, fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Entonces porque no la invitas?, es divertida y muy linda-

-No lo sé, lo pensaré-

-Bueno y si quieres ir con un chico, pregúntale a Sam tengo entendido que el es Bi, ¿Sabias que desde que tu hermano y Sebastian dieron a conocer su relación y su sexualidad, todos los chicos y chicas Homosexuales o Bisexuales salieron del closet?, Son como unos Héroes- Dijo Marley, segundos después se arrepintió de mencionar a Sebastian y a Kurt.

-Si, MI hermano es un héroe- Blaine esbozaba una sonrisa falsa

-Bueno, entonces pregúntale a Evans, es muy lindo o a Tina, ahora ya tienes dos opciones. - Dijo Marley- Bien, ahora si me voy Adiós-

-Adiós- Dijo Blaine y fue directo a su salón de clases, esa que compartía con el chico Sam Evans, del que Marley le había hablado hace un momento.

* * *

Una vez en casa Kurt llego y bajo directo a su habitación, ahí encontró a Blaine, quien estaba molesto

-Blaine ¿y ahora porque estas molesto?- Dijo Kurt

-No estoy molesto. De hecho quería hablar contigo- Dijo Blaine cambiando su cara de molestia a una inocencia pura.

-Si, claro que quieres platicar- Dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en la cama, justo frente a Blaine

-Veras, esta noche es la cena de San Valentín En Bread Sticks ¿no?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?, todo mundo sabe eso- Dijo Kurt tratando de no reírse del tono en el que hablaba su hermano

-Pues veras hermanito, decidí invitar a una chica, Tina, Marley dice que está loca por mí y yo quisiera darle algo de diversión esta noche-Dijo Blaine, tratando de sonar lo más inocente que pudiera

-Blaine, por favor no seas tan corriente-Kurt decía con un tono asqueado

-Hermanito, eso es lo que quiero hacer con ella ¿ o quisieras que lo hiciera con alguien más?-

-Si- Dijo Kurt- Tal vez con una chica que realmente te guste, esperar a que ambos estén listos y ya.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y Sebastian ya….-Dijo Blaine comenzando a Enojarse

-No, no, Sebastian y yo.. No- Dijo Kurt sonrosándose al tratar de mirar a Blaine

-Bueno eso me alegra-Dijo Blaine

-¿Por qué? Kurt pregunto extrañado

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora Kurtie, bueno tal vez nunca has tenido sexo con el dientes de caballo ese, digo, tu novio Sebastian.-Blaine dijo con una mirada molesta, mientras trataba de acercarse a Kurt-Pero ambos sabemos que lo has besado y muchas veces ¿No es así?

-Si, pero a que viene todo esto?

-Trato de decir que yo no sé besar, y tu si, ¿no crees que sería de Hermanos que tú me enseñaras a hacerlo, digo, para que esta noche no quede tan mal con Tina- Decía Blaine con un tono seductor

-Blaine, creo que eso no sería correcto, digo, somos hermanos, los hermanos no se besan de esa manera, además yo aprendí gracias a Sebastian, y según el soy un gran besador-Kurt se perdía hablando de si mismo

-Y ahora te deseo mas-Se le escapo a Blaine decir eso, pero Kurt no lo escucho

-Bueno se honesto con esa chica y te apuesto que te enseñaras a besar muy pronto.-

-Pero no sería correcto que Blaine Devon Hummel se acerque a una chica y le diga "No se besar", como crees que eso ayudaría a mi reputación, quiero decir, veme soy extremadamente sexy, tengo un cuerpo que toda chica y chico Homosexual desea- Dijo esto quitándose la playera, dejando mostrar su abdomen marcado y viendo a Kurt como lo observaba "te tengo" pensó Blaine.

- O dile a Marley, seguro que a ella no le molestara ayudarte, se que sale con Ryder pero ustedes son mejores amigos, ¿no?-Kurt no dejaba de mirar el abdomen marcado de su hermano, ¿Desde cuándo su dulce y cariñoso hermano se había convertido en un adolescente apuesto y tan varonil, Kurt rápidamente se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar así, el no debería de pensar de esa manera acerca de Blaine, se siguió regañando mentalmente, hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

-No es lo mismo además tu eres mi hermano, quien mas para ayudarme en situaciones así que mi querido hermano mayor, ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa que yo quede en mal frente a todos, ¿tu querido hermanito?-

-No lo sé Blaine, no se me hace correcto sabes…- Pero Kurt no termino de decir lo que quería, porque su hermano se abalanzo sobre el.

Blaine se sentía en el cielo, por fin pudo besar esos labios tan apetecibles de su hermano, pero el quería mas, así que como si su vida dependiera de ello, beso con más intensidad a Kurt, quien no decía o hacia nada, Blaine tomo eso como un "sigue con lo que haces" y sin querer sus descontroladas manos se encontraban tocando el ahora ya desnudado torso de su hermano, ahora el tenia un "problema" y necesitaba resolverlo ahí mismo, con su hermano.

De pronto como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre Kurt, reacciono rápidamente y vio a su hermano que seguí besándolo y tocándolo. –Pero que demonios te pasa Blaine-Grito Kurt empujando a Blaine, haciéndolo que se cayera de la cama.- Tienes suerte de que nuestro padres no estén aquí.- Dijo Kurt mientras se ponía su camiseta de las Cheerios, que no se explicaba como Blaine pudo quitársela tan rápido

-Yo, lo siento Kurt- Dijo Blaine apenado,¿ pero que estaba haciendo, besar a su hermano? Ahora si Blaine había tocado fondo, se dejo llevar por sus deseos y fantasías de adolescente.

-Bien ahora ya sabes besar, ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo? Tengo que arreglarme porque Sebastian no tarda en llegar por mí y tú deberías de arreglarte para que vayas a tiempo por esa chica. Kurt solo tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Blaine se quedo sentado en el suelo, sabía que se tenía que sentir mal por haber besado a su hermano, pero no era así, el sentía una enorme satisfacción y deseaba aun mas a su hermano, ya no pensaba toda clase de racionalidad se termino en el momento que beso a Kurt, para el ya no era su hermano, era un Hombre, al cual el deseaba y quería que fuera del, así que decidido se dirigió al baño, donde su hermano estaba.

Kurt, quien estaba en la ducha, estaba pensando en el Beso de su hermano, que si bien no upo que hacer, no significara que no le gustaba, había sentido más sensaciones que cuando lo besaba Sebastian. De pronto se imagino a Blaine totalmente desnudo, que si lo ha visto desnudo porque comparten habitación y son hermanos, siempre lo había visto así, cuando Kurt le dijo que era Gay a Blaine siguió sin incomodarle que lo viera desnudo. Pero esta vez no era algo normal, lo imaginaba desnudo, junto a él, en la ducha, haciendo más que solo bañarse, como si quisiera que el beso de hace un momento se repitiera, pero se regaña de nuevo por pensar de esa manera. –El no es un hombre cualquiera Kurt, es tu hermano, no puedes sentir atracción de esa manera por tu hermano.

Siguió enjuagando su cuerpo bajo el agua que salía un poco fría para su gusto, pero ya era tarde y tenía que apresurarse, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sintió alguien y algo detrás de él. –¿Blaine? - Pregunto un Cegado Kurt, quien aun no podía enjuagar el Jabón de su rostro.

-ssssssh-Fue lo que escuchó Kurt, antes de que sintiera que le besaban el cuello, cuando Sebastian hacia eso lo volvía loco y ahorita no era la excepción.

-Te han dicho que tienes un trasero Delicioso- Dijo Blaine tocando a Kurt haciendo que Gimiera –Así me gusta Kurtie, que gimas por mi-

-Blaine, PORFAVOR, detente esto no está bien-Kurt le rogaba a ser hermano

-No, Kurtie, esta vez no, esta vez serás mío- Blaine le dijo a Kurt con una voz muy profunda que hizo que Kurt lanzara otro gemido. –¿Dime que no me deseas tanto como yo a ti?- Pregunto Blaine, sin dejar de tocar el trasero de su hermano, pasando su erección por la división que hay entre este

-Blaine, por favor, detente-Decía Kurt , pero sin mucho éxito ya que Blaine no hacía caso. Kurt ya pudo ver bien, el agua que corría por todo su cuerpo limpio el exceso de jabón que había en su rostro, escuchaba la agitada respiración de Blaine, sentía la erección de este detrás de el y en ese momento toda la cordura que tenia desapareció, Volteo hacia su hermano y lo beso con intensidad, Blaine correspondió a ese beso, si el de hace un momento había sido genial, oeste era maravilloso, porque Ahora Kurt era el que lo besaba. Ambos chicos disfrutaban el momento.

-Si, si te deseo tanto como tu mi- Dijo entrecortadamente Kurt, ahora el castaño estaba excitado su erección literalmente punzaba necesitaba aliviar esa sensación así que con su mano tomo su miembro y lo comenzó a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo, disfrutando de lo besos de su hermano.

-Kurtie, déjame ayudarte-Le dijo Blaine dejando de besar a su hermano y quitando la mano de su miembro, el moreno se puso de rodillas y tomo el miembro de Kurt y sin pensarlo lo metió a su boca, comenzó a succionar y Kurt enloquecía, esa era la sensación más placentera de su vida. No quería que Blaine se detuviera, en ese momento Kurt se olvido que era su hermano menor, su hermoso, sexy y pequeño hermano menor.

-Blaine, ¿Aun estas en casa?- Elizabeth había llegado y bajaba al cuarto de los hermanos- Kurt, Sebastian llego por ti- Kurt escucho a su madre, pero por ninguna razón del mundo quería que Blaine dejara de hacer eso, después se arrepintió, su madre y Sebastian estaban en su cas, no podía permitir que los encontraran de esa manera

-Blaine, Blaine, por favor sal de aquí o Mamá se dará cuenta- Kurt estaba preocupado, o bueno eso parecía.

-No quiero, además nos estamos divirtiendo- Dijo Blaine en un puchero mientras seguía lamiendo y moviendo el miembro de Kurt

- por favor, por favor- Kurt rogaba, pero más para sí mismo, para poder tener un poco de Autocontrol y…

-Kurt, Que No me escuchas- Elizabeth seguía bajando las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kurt. Finalmente el autocontrol volvió, Kurt empujo a Blaine, quien graciosamente cayo y después Kurt salió lo más rápido que pudo de la ducha.

-Kurt, que no me escuchas- Decía por última vez Elizabeth.

-Lo siento mamá, aun sigo pensando en que me pondré para mi cita, ¿puedes decirle a Sebastian que espere un momento o que regrese en unos 30 minutos- Un kurt muy nervioso y en toalla de baño alrededor de la cintura y el agua escurriéndole por todos lados le decía a su madre.

-Está bien cariño, no te preocupes por saber que ropa usarás, que de seguro con ese cuerpo cualquiera te queda perfecta. Por cierto. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Se está bañando, acaba de despertarse, estaba muy cansado y lo he obligado a darse una ducha-

-¿Pero porque está cansado?, sabes hijo últimamente lo he notado molesto, cansado, y quiero acercarme pero sé que no me tiene confianza y a ti te tiene confianza más que a nadie, ¿tú sabes que tiene?- Pregunto Elizabeth muy preocupada

- Mamá estoy bien, después de esta ducha me siento Genial- Dijo Blaine saliendo del cuarto de Baño y mirando a Kurt seductoramente.-Me sentía cansado porque no había tenido diversión, pero mi hermano como me ama tanto y es muy atento me dio algo con que divertirme, jugamos mucho, ¿No es así Kurtie?-

Kurt se quedo sorprendido, esperaba que su madre no entendiera las palabras que está diciendo su hermano – Aa-a –a S-s-si , es cierto, Blaine y yo hemos Jugado mucho- De momento las mejillas de Kurt se iluminaron con un pequeño sonrojo en ellas por recordar lo de hace un momento.

-Bien, eso me alegra que sean unos hermanos tan unidos y se cuiden entre sí, Los dejare para que se arreglen con toda calma y Kurt por favor date prisa, porque sabes que a Sebastian no le gusta esperar.-Elizabeth subía las escaleras directo a la sala donde Sebastian esperaba. Kurt suspiro aliviado de que su madre no los encontrara haciendo algo más que bañarse y que no haya malinterpretado las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Bien, en que estábamos Kurtie?- Dijo Blaine deshaciéndose de la toalla que lo cubría y acercándose a su hermano

-En que yo me arreglare para mi NOVIO y tú te cambiaras en el Baño- Dijo Kurt tratando de no lanzarse y llenar de besos en todo el cuerpo a Blaine.

-¿Piensas dejarme así Kurt? Con un gran problema aquí- Dijo Blaine señalando hacia su entrepierna

-Ni tan Grande Blaine, pero si- Kurt bromeaba, por supuesto que era un Gran problema, pero después reacciono- Blaine, porque no lo entiendes se supone que tu eres Hetero ¿no? Y lo mas importante Somos hermanos, esto no puede pasar entre nosotros no está bien-

-Kurt, yo te deseo, a mi no me importa si soy Gay o no, pero yo te amo, quiero estar contigo y quiero que tu estés conmigo, no te quiero ver con nadie que no sea conmigo ¿entiendes eso?-

-Lo siento Blaine, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi profundo amor de hermano y el apoyo de un amigo-

-Sabes que Kurt, quédate con tu estúpida hermandad y tu amistad, no lo necesito- Blaine estaba muy molesto, tomo su ropa, entro al baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Tal vez sea duro, pero esto no es correcto hermanito, lo siento mucho- Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kurt y comenzó a buscar que conjunto usaría para el día de San Valentín con su NOVIO.

-¿Amor porque tardaste tanto?- Decia Sebastian sentado en la sala de la casa de Kurt.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía que ponerme, estoy algo nervioso y…-

-No te preocupes, te ves hermoso, ahora ya tenemos que irnos porque le dije a Santana que pasaríamos por ella y Por Brittanny.-

-Si, vámonos- Ambos chicos salieron de casa, Kurt seguía pensando en Blaine, en lo que sucedió hace un rato y que pasara después "ahora no es tiempo para pensar Kurt, es tiempo de diversión"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... y haya podido manejar bien el sexo escrito jajajajajaja... (es la primera vez que escribo algo asi..) Ya saben un review no me matará... en fin Nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola.. como les va... pensaba subirlo mas temprano pero estaba emcionado con ver el capitulo final... estoy feliz por eso... y tambien vi Lights out, (por fox latino) bueno en finl.. a lo que vine

* * *

Me agrada que les guste mi historia... la verdad ni pense que les gustaria :3

* * *

Capitulo 8: San Valentín

* * *

Blaine, salió muy molesto de su casa directo a la casa de Marley, aun tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, si bien ella , Rory y Ryder eran sus mejores y tal vez sus únicos amigos verdaderos, el sabia que a Ryder no le tenía mucha confianza, Rory jamás daba buenos consejos y Marley, era la persona perfecta en esas situaciones.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la casa de Marley tocó el timbre desesperadamente, solo se detuvo cuando la Sra. Rose grito "Ahora van, por dios que desesperados".

-Blaine, que gusto verte, es bueno saber que tu eres la cita de mi querida Marley y no ese sujeto Ryder, aun no me convence- Dijo la Sra. Rose Abrazando a Blaine.

-Ho-hola Sra. Rose, también me da gusto verla- Dijo tratando de zafarse del apretón de la mamá de Marley, pero sin éxito alguno- N estoy aquí porque sea la cita de su hija- en ese momento LA Sra. Rose dejo de abrazarlo, para darle una mirada confusa- Estoy aquí para hablar con ella, es algo muy urgente-

-Oh, claro, claro, lo siento, estaba tan emocionada de verte aquí, que pensaba que por fin te habías animado a salir con Marley, hacen tan linda pareja-

-Lo siento Mamá, Blaine y yo solo somos mejores amigos, eso jamás cambiara- Dijo Marley que bajaba de las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si, lo sé hija, bueno pasa Blaine por favor, los dejare hablar con calma, ¿está bien?- Dijo la Sra. Rose cerrando la puerta una vez que Blaine había entrado y después, subió las escaleras.

-¿Que pasa Blaine, que es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta que estemos en Bread Sticks? ¿No me digas que Katy Perry se retiro de la música?- Dijo la chica Bromeando, Blaine solo la vio un poco molesto e hizo un puchero digno de un niño de 3 años

-No, no tiene nada que ver con Katy Perry ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo, que cuando quiero contar algo importante, todos piensan que hablo de Katy Perry?-

Lo siento, Blaine, pero cuando no es sobre tu hermano de quien hablas es sobre Katy Perry- Dijo Marley sentándose en el sillón de su sala, haciendo señas para que Blaine haga lo mismo

-Tienes razón, Yo te he mentido- Dijo Blaine, quien ya no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle a su mejor amiga que realmente estaba enamorado de su propio hermano

-¿De qué hablas Blaine?- pregunto Marley confundida

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Rory, quiero decir es un buen chico y es apuesto pero él no es la persona a la que amo yo…- La voz de Blaine comenzaba a quebrarse y algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- Yo… soy una mala persona Marley, no debo existir, no merezco nada de lo que tengo…-Blaine ahora lloraba mucho mas, Marley solo se acerco a él y lo acurruco en sus brazos, esperando a que Blaine se clamara un poco y quisiera seguir hablando

-Calma Blainey, todo estará bien, sea lo que sea todo tiene solución- Dijo Marley, que bien ya sabía de lo que hablaba el Moreno, pero no quería que Blaine se sintiera aun peor sabiendo que ya todos saben lo que ha tratado de ocultar.

-No, no me puedo calmar-Dijo Blaine llorando mas y esta vez gritando, lo cual asusto a Marley y La Sra. Rose rápidamente salió de su habitación y bajo "está todo bien cariño?"

-Si mamá, todo está bien, por favor vuelve a tu habitación.- Dijo Marley

-Está bien cariño, cualquier cosa me avisas- La Sra. Rose volvió A su habitación.

-Blaine por favor cálmate y cuéntame que te sucede- Blaine solo lloraba aun mas, Marley jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera, el conocía al Blaine sonriente, optimista, que siempre apoyaba a los demás, aquel Blaine del que ella y Rory estaban felices de compartir tiempo… pero ahora es un Blaine desecho y vulnerable, no cavia duda que esa situación con Kurt estaba acabando con la energía y optimismo del moreno.

-soy una mala persona, soy una mala persona- Seguía diciendo Blaine entre sollozos, termino de rodillas en el suelo y poco a poco fue tirándose, hasta terminar en posición fetal, llorando y diciendo" soy una mala persona".

-Blaine, por favor levántate, no hagas eso- Dijo Marley tratando de levantar al moreno, pero ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo siquiera.

De momento Blaine comenzó a decir más cosas entre ellas "Kurt" y "Amo"…. "yo amo a Kurt, pero no como a un hermano"

Marley escucho esas palabras y no hacía falta pensar más, y ya no quería ver a su amigo de esa manera así que solo dijo : - Blaine, ya lo sabía, o más bien , ya lo pensaba- Blaine enseguida dejo de llorar para mirar a Marley con confusión

-Que quieres decir con que "ya lo pensabas"- Dijo Blaine tratando de levantarse y sollozando un poco

-Si Blaine, solo hablas de tu hermano, a veces observo cómo lo miras, es igual a como yo miro a Ryder, sabes puedo asegurar que es amor lo que sientes por Kurt, pero no es de hermanos.-Dijo Marley

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- Dijo Blaine, ahora estaba un poco calmado, aunque lagrimas, seguían saliendo d sus ojos.

-De mi, puedes estar tranquilo, no lo he comentado con nadie, pero por ellos mismos, si lo han de pensar igual que yo una vez Rory me comento algo parecido pero después lo olvido así que no creo que lo piense ahora-

-Esto no está bien, Marley, que puedo hacer, Yo lo amo, quiero estar con él y que todo el mundo sepa que es mío, no como mi hermano, quiero que sepan que el es mío y me pertenece, quiero ser yo el que bese sus labios y quiero ser yo la persona que lo haga feliz- Dijo Blaine volviendo a llorar

-Blaine, cálmate, por favor no me gusta que llores así, Blaine, sabes que eso jamás pasara ¿verdad?, porque él es tu hermano.

-Yo lo sé, pero yo no decidí enamorarme de él, solo de un día a otro paso así ya no se qué hacer para cambiarlo-

-No puedes cambiar el amarlo, pero si puedes cambiar la manera en la que lo haces, tu lo amas y lo ves como un chico normal, pero él no lo es, es tu hermano, el no está disponible para ti y….- Fue interrumpida por Blaine

-Yo lo sé, yo sé todo eso ¿crees que no lo he pensado?, ¿que no se acerca de las consecuencias que me ha traído esto?, si lo hago Marley y no me importa, yo solo quiero estar con él, y que el este conmigo es lo único que quiero-

-¿Y el quiere estar contigo?- Pregunto Marley

-A…..- De momento el timbre sonó y Marley fue a abrir la puerta.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo una voz familiar para Blaine, era Ryder

-Y tú te ves perfecto- Dijo Marley acercándose para besar a su novio – Cariño, quieres esperarme unos minutos más, Blaine esta aquí y quiere hablar conmigo de un asunto personal- Marley le dijo a su novio.

-Sí, claro, espero- Dijo Ryder un poco molesto, bien no era celoso, pero no esperaba a Blaine en casa de Marley y en San Valentín.

-No hay necesidad, No quiero arruinar su día, así que Gracias Marley, y Ryder cuídala y pásenla bien- Dijo Blaine aun con lagrimas en los ojos saliendo de la casa.

-Blaine, por favor espera- Grito Marley corriendo hacia Blaine- Blaine, por favor aun no hemos terminado-

-Descuida Marley, voy a estar bien, solo necesito estar a solas por un tiempo, y gracias por escucharme hace un rato, tenía que decírselo a alguien y tú fuiste la persona más confiable- Blaine abrazo a Marley, le dio un beso en la frente y subió a su automóvil.

-Ok, no soy celoso, pero tampoco soy tonto- Dijo Ryder acercándose a Marley muy molesto

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Marley aun triste por su amigo

-De que no me creo que Blaine y tu solo sean "MEJORES AMIGOS" un mejor amigo no va a tu casa, se enoja y mas aparte se va llorando cuando el novio de la chica llega, el chico le dice al novio que la cuide y la chica no va corriendo detrás de él y al final el chico le da un beso en la frente y se va llorando… exactamente lo que paso hace un momento.

-Que tratas de decir Ryder-Dijo Marley con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que no apruebo tu "amistad" con Blaine-

-Tú no eres quien para prohibirme de quien no puedo ser amiga o si puedo o no abrazar a mis amigos Ryder, las relaciones se basan en confianza, si tu no confías en mi, entonces no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte- Dijo Marley llorando aun mas

-Como quieres que confié en ti, si solamente etas secreteando con Blaine todo el tiempo, si es que tu lo quieres a él, porque aceptaste salir conmigo-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Ryder?, acaso me consideras una cualquiera, pues no lo soy, si estoy contigo es porque te amo, si como lo escuchaste TE AMO, y que Blaine y yo hayamos estado secreteándonos no era lo que pensabas- Ahora Marley lloraba de coraje, no podía pensar que Ryder le estuviera diciendo algo así y mucho menos ella pensaba lo que le estaba diciendo ahora- Tal vez era porque él está enamorado de su hermano, que haya venido a mi casa era tal vez porque no sabía qué hacer acerca de su hermano, el se siente incomprendido y patético por eso- Segundos después Marley se arrepintió de lo que dijo y se sentía horrible por decir el mayor secreto de Blaine- Ryder solo la observaba, estaba llorando, y en sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad de lo que dijo, como pudo dudar así de Marley, su Marley, la chica que no le importaba que era un estúpido en el colegio, al estúpido chico que juega Football y que ahora dudaba de ella, "vaya que ahora eres un idiota mayor Ryder" pensó el chico.

-Yo, yo… discúlpame Marley por favor- Ahora Ryder lloraba, se acerco a abrazar a Marley, quien seguía llorando y rechazo el abrazo del chico

-Aléjate de mí, yo… yo no quiero nada con una persona que no me tiene confianza, ahora vete que no te quiero volver a ver- Marley corrió hacia la puerta de su casa y la cerró, corrió hacia su habitación y se tiro a llorar, hasta que quedo dormida. Pasó una hora aproximadamente y tocaron la puerta de Marley, eran Rory y Sugar

-Marley, que estás haciendo dormida, tenemos una cena y mira tú como andas- Dijo Sugar sentándose a un lado de Marley

-No quiero ir, lo siento, pero vayan ustedes-

-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta Marley Rose- Dijo Rory, con ese acento gracioso, el cual le provoco gracia a Marley

-Ryder nos conto lo que paso, dice que lo siente mucho y ahorita te dejara tranquila, y tu mereces diversión, Sabes que ese chico te ama y solo lo hizo porque tenía miedo a perderte todos lo tenemos- Dijo Sugar

-Yo, no sé qué pensar, pero ¿Qué les dijo exactamente?- Pregunto Marley asustada, lo que más le importaba era que Ryder no contara lo que Blaine le había dicho

-Solo nos dijo que Blaine había venido a verte y él se molesto- Rory decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-En fin Marley, arréglate y vamos los 3 a Breadsticks- Sugar se levanto

-pero no quiero arruinarles a fiesta, a nadie quiero hacerlo- Marley decía mirando a los 2 chicos

- Ohh vamos, por favor, Marley, también pasaremos por el pequeño Hobbit, e iremos los 4 como amigos- Rory le tomo la mano a sugar –Bueno ustedes 2 como amigos-

-Está bien, si ustedes quieren que vaya lo haré, pero si los deprimo a todos será su culpa-

Rory y sugar salieron de la habitación para dejar a Marley arreglarse un poco, una vez que ella estuvo lista los 3 se dirigieron a Breadsticks, donde Marley n sabia la sorpresa que le esperaba ahí.

-¿Blaine donde esta o cuando vendrá?- Dijo Marley

-O el vendrá- Comento Rory- Esta bien, Dijo Marley volteando hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Kurt, Sebastian, Santana y Brittanny llegaron a Bread Sticks, se sentaron en una mesa en el rincón, las 2 parejas querían un poco de intimidad y solo en esa mesa era donde la conseguían.

-¿Kurt?- Podemos hablar un momento- Dijo Marley acercándose a las parejas un poco preocupada

-Marley, Hola, si ¿qué pasa?-

-Es acerca de Blaine- Dijo la chica

-¿Qué pasa con Blaine?, Marley-Kurt pregunto preocupado

-Te parece si hablamos a solas- Dijo observando a Sebastian, quien la miraba curioso.

-Si, si claro, Seba ahora regreso- Kurt se acerco a Sebastian, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo con Marley, hacia un espacio vacío, justo a un lado del escenario, donde quienes quisieran cantar podían hacerlo.

-Sabes que lo conozco desde hace muchos años y sé muy bien cuando Blaine tiene un problema, o cuando miente- Marley hablaba nerviosa y cuando hacia eso, sabía que algo no muy bueno estaba por suceder

-Si, si Marley, por favor, dime qué pasa con mi hermano-

-Ustedes son hermanos, hermanos ¿verdad?- Dijo Marley Dudosa

-Si, se que el tono de piel que él tiene es más oscuro que el mío, hasta el color de ojos, pero no hay duda que es un Hummel- Dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Marley

-Kurt, seré directa, Blaine está enamorado de ti y eso me preocupa.

* * *

Tuve que hacer un poco mas grandes los capitulos (aqui le agregue la situacion Ryder, si les parece Relleno o no les agrada, diganmelo para que los demas capitulos los modifique tonces...

* * *

Espero su Review con opiniones, amenazas declaraciones... etc :) Nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Si, lo se, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy aqui...

Este episodio, es mucho mas grande (o eso espero) que los demas, tambien podran notar aqui muchos cambios de emociones y por el amor de Glee... nuestro Blaaine es muy Bipolar e inseguro :/

* * *

Sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 8 Impotencia

* * *

-Kurt, seré directa, Blaine está enamorado de ti y eso me preocupa.- Kurt se quedo boquiabierto el no sabía que decir

-Si Kurt, como lo escuchaste tu hermano está enamorado de ti- Kurt solo la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, pensando y tratando de asimilar lo que Marley lo decía.

-Eso no es posible- Decía Kurt sorprendido

-Q-q-quiero decir… no, eso no puede ser cierto- Decía Kurt

-Kurt, dime una sola vez en la que yo te haya mentido- Dijo Marley seriamente

-tomaré eso como un sí- Al ver la manera en la que Kurt se quedaba aun sorprendido

-Solo dime que hablaras con él y solucionaras esto ¿está bien?- Dijo Marley preocupada, ella no tenía amigos y Rory y Blaine han sido las únicas personas importantes en su vida, y ella haría lo posible por ver a sus mejores amigos felices.

-Kurt por favor, júrame que hablara acerca de esto con Blaine, me importa mucho que se encuentre bien y…-

-A mí también me importa- Kurt la interrumpió

-Gracias- Marley solo dio una leve sonrisa y se fue

-Kurt le regreso la sonrisa igual de triste y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sebastian y Sus amigas

-¿Qué sucede Amor?- Dijo Sebastian al ver la cara de Kurt, algo malo, no algo muy malo pasaba.

-¿Que sucede Unicornio, viste a un Fantasma?- Dijo Britt

-No Britt no vi un fantasma… dudo que siquiera existan…- Kurt vio la cara de Britt comenzando a ponerse triste, esta chica era especial….

-¿Unicornio, quieres decir que no existen?- Decía Britt con mucha tristeza, Santana lo difumino con la mirada y abrazo a Britt

-No le creas hermosa, Kurt se refería a que un pueden estar aquí- Santana le sonreía, sabía que Britt creía en cosas así y eso era lo que amaba mas de ella.

-¿Entonces que fue Unicornio?- Britt ahora estaba más tranquila con lo que Santana le dijo

-Solo me sentí un poco mareado- Kurt respondió Nervioso. Santana y Sebastian no le creían nada, ellos conocían muy bien al castaño y estaban seguros de que Marley le dijo algo… y ese algo tenía un nombre… y ese nombre era Blaine, Sebastian pensó que tal vez era algo sobre que el pequeño hermano de Kurt tenía una noviecita o algún problema proviniendo del tonto de su cuñado. Santana sabía que no era un simple problemita de hermanos, conocía muy bien a Kurt y sus reacciones, ella sabía que pasaba algo muy inusual.

* * *

Blaine llego a su casa después de hablar con Marley, había ido a caminar un buen rato y aclarar su mente aun mas, al entrar se sorprendió de ver a su padre ahí, sentado viendo la tele, tomando una cerveza.

-Hay Blaine-Dijo Burt con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual desapareció al ver a Blaine con lágrimas en los ojos y un animó que parecía que estuviera muerto en vida. -¿Qué pasa hijo?-Blaine sin hablar miraba a su padre, lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se acerco a su padre, Burt instintivamente lo abrazo, le remordía el corazón y odiaba ver alguno de sus dos hijos sufrir de esa u otra manera, Blaine sin pensarlo solo se lamentaba y decía en voz alta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, papá lo siento- Blaine, seguía llorando en los brazos de su padre Burt no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que pasaba algo malo ¿Qué sería?-

-¿De qué hablas hijo?- Burt pregunto.

-Lo siento Papá, te he decepcionado- Blaine se hundía mas en el cuello de su padre, el necesitaba a su padre en estos momentos.

Burt soltó sin más lo que estaba pensando –Blaine ¿acaso embarazaste a alguien?- Burt pregunto con seriedad, de momento Blaine dejo de llorar de la nada y comenzó a reírse como loco, su padre ahora estaba confundido.

-¿Ahora de que te ríes? – Blaine seguía riendo a carcajadas, casi por un momento olvido lo que lo hacía sentir mal

-No no es eso, ¿cómo crees que yo podría embarazar a alguien?-Dijo Blaine entre risas. En ese momento Burt entendió lo que su hijo trataba de decirle

-Blaine-Dijo Burt comprensivamente, en ese momento la risa de Blaine se fue -¿No entendiste nada de lo que paso con tu hermano, cierto?-

-Si es lo que me imagino, no tienes nada que temer o porque sentirte mal, Dime ¿eres Gay?, eso es lo que te preocupa?-

Yo..y-yo no lo sé, quiero decir, si te seré sincero me gusta un chico, pero no sé si eso me haga gay- Ahora Burt era el que reía.

-¿Te gusta un chico y dices que no eres gay? – Burt se burlaba, que era lo que les pasaba a su familia… ahora tiene dos hijos Gay… bueno eso no le importaba, el amaba a sus hijos a pesar de todo.

-Blaine, seas lo que seas…vaya así quieras ser un dinosaurio, tu no dejaras de ser mi hijo y tu madre o yo jamás te dejaremos de querer ¿ok? –

Blaine abrazo a Burt quien acepto el abrazo, ahora se sentía más en confianza, tal vez esto no era lo que quería discutir, o eso no era lo que a él le preocupaba, pero ahora sentía que le podría decir a su padre la verdad.

-Pero papá- Dijo Blaine separándose del abrazo de su padre, este solo lo vio con curiosidad.

-la persona, el chico del que estoy profundamente enamorado…es prohibido para mí-

-¿a qué te refieres Blaine? –

-A que es alguien con quien jamás podre estar, porque él y yo compartimos un lazo muy grande-

Burt lo observaba ahora con algo de molestia.

-se mas especifico-

-Estoy enamorado de…-

-Burt, cariño, que haces en casa, Blaine hijo, que bueno que estas aquí, afuera me encontré a una chica, Tina me dijo que se llamaba, te está esperando, dijo que quedaste de ir por ella y no fuiste- Elizabeth entro a su casa, interrumpiendo lo que Blaine estaba diciendo

-Blaine, invitaste a una chica a salir… ¿porque?- Dijo Burt

-Porque, papá aun tengo miedo de ser quien soy- Ya estaba cansado de Mentir.

-Blaine,¿ amor de que hablas?- Pregunto Elizabeth curiosamente

-Blaine Devon Hummel - Dijo Burt molesto- No puedes usar a una persona solo por sentirte bien contigo mismo, ahora te ordeno que hables con esa chica, seas honesto y la lleves a su casa, después quiero que regreses aquí y terminemos de hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? - Elizabeth, aun no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y estaba muy confundida

-No, Mamá no pasa nada malo- Blaine salió y se dirigió a ver a Tina, quien esperaba, pacientemente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Burt que ocurre?-

-Tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestros muchachos- Dijo Burt sentándose en el sofá, haciéndole señas a Elizabeth que hiciera lo mismo .

* * *

-Hola Blaine, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas invitado, me siento la chica más afortunada- Blaine se sentía irritado por ella, pero por supuesto que no iba a hacer lo que Burt l dijo, podía usar a Tina, si esa es la palabra correcta "usarla" para así estar más cerca de Kurt

-Si, si yo también, vamos es tarde y Rory y los otros nos estarán esperando- Tina sonrió con gusto y subió al auto de Blaine, Blaine manejo sin decir nada, ahora todo estaba mal, muy mal, la tenía un defecto, el querer hablar con Marley se había salido de control, se sentía peor por hablar con su padre y él pensó que si no había dicho nada pudo haber conseguido a Kurt y unir los dos juntos, pero que estaba pensando Blaine sabía que su hermano jamás accedería a algo así, para empezar ni siquiera sabía si el sentía lo mismo.

Ambos entraron a Breadsticks, al verlos Rory y Marley se acercaron a el

-Blaine, pensé que no vendrías- Dijo Rory con una gran sonrisa

-Blaine, ¿te encuentras bien?-Marley le pregunto preocupadamente

-Si, si estoy bien, mejor pregunta tú te encuentras bien? – Dijo Blaine al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos de Marley, ella no respondió, tomó a Blaine del brazo y salieron del restaurante, ignorando a Tina que estaba a un lado de él.

-¿Hey Blaine, donde vas?-Preguntó tina molesta

-Descuida, no se irán a besar si es por lo que estas preocupada- Respondió Rory burlándose de tina

-Muy gracioso-Tina bufo molesta y se acerco a una mesa disponible

* * *

-¿Por qué trajiste a Tina?, se supone que ya habías arreglado tu problema- Blaine vio a Marley, a ella no le podía mentir, aunque se haya prometido no decir nada a nadie y que jamás volveria a confiar en las personas, pero con ella no podía.

-Marley, si te digo porque le traje, no me lo perdonarías-

-¿De que hablas?-

Vine con Tina, para ver si puedo causarle celos a Kurt, se que es mi hermano y todo eso, pero me molesta verlo con ese estúpido suricato, asi que pensé que estando con ella Kurt se molestaría- Dijo Blaine sonriendo, Pero este chico esta loco, pensó Marley,usar a una chica para poner celoso a su hermano, si que tenia un problema

-¿Acaso te has vuelto más loco Blaine?, sabes que…- Marley estaba molesta, iba a seguir regañando a Blaine, pero este lo interrumpió

-Tina es una amiga importante para mi, no tanto como tu y Rory, pero esto también lo hago por ti, me moleta mucho que "uses" a Tina, ella esta enamorada de ti, me molesta que estés enamorado, perdón, obsesionado con tu hermano, y sabes que es peor, que él jamás te devolverá el mismo sentimiento y esa chica está loca por ti- al escuchar eso Blaine agacho la cabeza, Marley tenía razón, el no era así, estaba cegado, el no usaba a las personas ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Tienes razón Marley, lo siento, ahora hablare con Tina y le explicare todo- De momento se escucho música en vivo, dentro del lugar, Blaine y Marley entraron a ver que ocurria y vieron a Sebastian cantar una canción (Kiss- Prince)

Men, not boys, rule my world, I said they rule my world  
Act your age, mama, not your shoe size  
Not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl  
You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude  
You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food  
You don't have to be rich to be my boy  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss

Termina la canción y Todos aplauden y Kurt quien estaba sentado justo frente a Sebastian viendo la actuación del Ojiverde, sube al escenario y Besa a Sebastian, eso fue mucho para Blaine, quien observaba todo, lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, esta vez Rory, Tina y Sugar lo notaron, cuando Kurt y Sebastian se separaron, Kurt dio un giro rápido por todo el lugar, cuando vio a Blaine, su sonrisa desapareció, al ver las lagrimas de Blaine, se le rompió el corazón, bien, ya estaba cansado de ocultar lo que sentía por su hermano, si sonaba loco o extraño, pero el amaba a su hermano, se dio cuenta de eso, en el momento en que Blaine lo beso.

Blaine salió corriendo de ahí, esta vez Marley y Rory fueron tras de él, Blaine sigui corriendo hasta llegar a un parque donde el y Kurt iban cuando eran pequeños, se acerco a los columpios, un poco desgastados por cierto, se sentó en uno, sigilosamente Marley y Rory llegaron , se sentaron en los columpios que estaban al lado de Blaine, quedando este en medio de ellos.

-Blaine se que es duro, pero asi es la realidad- Dijo Rory viendo hacia el suelo, no sabia como ayudar a su amigo, tal vez Marley no le conto todo pero con el simple hecho de decirle "Blaine nos necesita" fue suficiente para él.

-No, yo no quiero que sea asi, si esto es una pesadilla quisiera despertar, esto no es nada bueno, no es agradable despertarte con este sentimiento y ver esa persona despertar contigo, desayunar con el, pasar tiempo con esa persona y asumir que es tu hermano y que jamás será para ti.-Dijo Blaine llorando una vez mas

-Lo entendemos Blaine- Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-No, ustedes no lo entienden, no saben lo que yo siento, jamás lo sabran, nunca se darán cuenta de la impotecnia que siento , el estar cerca de el y no poder decirle que lo amo y que quiero que sea mio para siempre.. ustedes no..- Blaine seguía hablando con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de atrás de ellos.

-Yo si Blaine, te entiendo perfectamente-

* * *

Decidi la cancion DE KISS- PRINCE, porque Sebastian pareciera no amar A kURT, pero eso lo sabran mas adelante... Nos leemos despues.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo se soy un irresponable, pero apartir de ahora, prometo que actualizare este fic cada Jueves, de no ser asi, el lunes sin falta estará actualizado.

aparte de lo tipico: "la serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepcion de los que mas adelante verán (esos saldran de mi cabeza) y bla,bla,bla" tambien les dire que "Esta historia tendra un poco de Ryley (creo que ya lo notaron, pero aun asi ebo avisar, jejeje)"

* * *

Agradesco a todos los que siguen la historia y/o la ponen en favoritos, me alegra que mi retorcida y loca historia les ete gustando... sin mas que decir... aqui esta el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Felicidad

* * *

Rory y Marley voltearon, ambos le dieron una palmada a Blaine en la espalda y se alejaron, Blaine se quedo en su mismo lugar, sin moverse, Kurt se acerco mas y se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado izquierdo de Blaine.

-¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos a escondidas de papá y jugábamos aquí hasta el anochecer?- Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza, seguía llorando y ver a Kurt frente a él le rompía mas el corazón

Ambos quedaron envueltos en un Silencio, no incomodo, era más un silencio para tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas y hablar.

-Blaine/Kurt- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo te amo Kurt, se apresuro ahora Blaine en hablar.- Y no como a un hermano, Bueno si, pero no completamente de esa manera, quiero decir….- Blaine balbuceaba, tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabía cómo o con cuales comenzar.

-Blaine, tu eres mi hermano- El ojimiel volvió a bajar la mirada, ya había escuchado la misma historia.

-Sin Embargo, también te amo, y no solo como un hermano, no sé cómo explicarlo, o como llevar a cabo esto, pero estoy harto de reprimir este sentimiento, estoy harto de tener que decir que eres mi hermano, cuando tengo tantas ganas de besarte y estar contigo- La sonrisa de Blaine fue creciendo, ahora lloraba, pero eran lagrimas de Felicidad.

-No sé si haga bien o mal, pero sé que quiero estar contigo-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Kurt, que me hayas dicho eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado- Blaine se iba a acercar a Kurt, quería besarlo y con ello darle a entender lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Sin embargo, Blaine, tengo miedo, se que nunca lo demostré, cuando les dije a papá, mamá y a ti, pero ahora si estoy asustado, aparte esta Sebastian, no pueda hacerle esto-

-¿Lo amas?- Pregunto Blaine,

-Si- Respondió Kurt, ahora ambos chicos lloraban- Pero Blaine...- Blaine interrumpió a Kurt

-No digas mas, por favor con eso me basta- Blaine se Levanto y se fue.

Kurt solo se quedo en silencio, no sabía cómo hacer para que Blaine no saliera mas herido, lo hecho esta hecho, tristemente se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a Breadsticks, Sebastian estaba confundido de nuevo, le pregunto a kurt que sucedía, y el ojiazul no dijo nada, abrazo a su novio con mucha fuerza y lo beso en la frente, seguido de eso se sentó al lado de sus amigas.

Marley y Rory le explicaron a Tina que Blaine estaba interesado en alguien más y que ya no lo buscara de nuevo, ella solamente se molesto y les dijo que no les creía nada hasta que Blaine hablara con ella.

-Pero no hay nada que hablar Tina ustedes no tienen nada- dijo Rory molesto porque Tina no dejaba de decir que ella no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que Blaine le dijera que se alejara de él. Rory vio con complicidad a Marley, ella sabía que era lo que su amigo irlandés planeaba "bien, esto es por Blaine, el es tu mejor amigo y tienes que ayudarle" Pensó Marley.

- Tina escucha la persona que le interesa a Blaine soy yo ok, y si no nos dejas tranquilos no sabrás lo que te espera así que te pido de favor que te alejes y nos dejes ser felices, yo lo amo y él me ama a mi.- dijo Marley con seguridad en sus palabras, tina la observo con coraje y antes re que ella dijera algo Marley escucho que algo cayó al suelo.

-Así que yo tenía razón, si estabas enamorada de Hummel, entonces todo lo que paso hace un rato no fue idea mía? -Ryder, que había escuchado todo lo que Marley le dijo a tina ahora estaba llorando, el venía dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Marley, arrodillarse si era necesario él la amaba y no quería perderla, incluso compro un ramo de flores, las favoritas de la chica, las cuales de la tristeza se le cayeron al suelo.

-Dime, no preferiste decirme la verdad en ese momento, querías hacerme sufrir más, darme esperanzas para luego quitármelas?- Marley rompió en llanto, esto era estúpido si Blaine no quería a tina el mismo se encargaría de hacerla a un lado, pero ella era muy noble como para ver a Tina sufrir así y Blaine está muy vulnerable y si tina se acerca a el podría cometer un error y ambos saldrían heridos... decidió seguir con el juego hablaría después con Ryder ella sabría que él la entendería.

-si todo fue mentira, yo y Blaine nos amamos ahora ya lo sabes y tu también tina, así que quiero que te alejes de él- tina ahora estaba más convencida así que salió muy molesta del lugar, Rory solo observaba todo con Sugar "creo que metí la pata dijo Rory a si mismo y se alejo de ahí con Sugar.

Ryder solo veía al suelo, no podía ver a Marley a los ojos, por su parte Marley no sabía que decir para explicarle todo a el chico. Ryder reacciono por un momento se agacho a levantar el ramo de flores y lo acerco hacia Marley ella lo recibió, -espero que sean felices- dijo Ryder de nuevo con lagrimas y se dirigía a la salida. -por favor espera- dijo Marley, corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazo, el castaño quien no había volteado solo se quedo de espaldas hacia ella, sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cintura, -yo te amo , por favor permíteme explicarte todo, eso de hace rato fue una mentira, solo por favor no me alejes de ti- Marley se aferraba mas a Ryder y el chico sabia que ella decía la verdad, una pequeña parte de él no lo quería creer pero otra sabia que ella no mentía, se dio la vuelta y beso a la chica en los labios.

-Todo está bien, te creo, aunque no sepa nada o de que me hablas pero te creo- ambos chicos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez fue con ansiedad, tal vez solo habrán sido horas las que estuvieron molestos pero con eso les bastaba para saber que su amor era real, que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para estar sin el otro, eso que Blaine y Kurt también tenían, pero ellos pensaban que solo era cariño de hermanos... eso llamado Amor.

Una vez que ambos chicos hablaron y Marley le explico todo lo que pasaba, Ryder se sintió tan estúpido por haber desconfiado de ella, pero también se sintió muy mal por Blaine, ya que si hubiera estado en su lugar, el no sabría que haría.

- y entonces que podemos hacer para ayudarle el es mi amigo y me preocupo- dijo Ryder abrazando a Marley.

- no lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo- Rory se acerco a ellos re nuevo pero esta vez solo.

-¿y Sugar?- preguntó Marley. -la he ido a dejar a su casa, le dije que celebraríamos san Valentín en otro día... aparte estoy muy preocupado por Blaine y no quiero que piense que no me interesa - tienes razón amigo, respondió Ryder.

Los 3 chicos vieron a Kurt sentado en su mesa, pero esta vez solo Brittana (como se hacía llamar la pareja de las chicas) y Sebastian habían desaparecido de momento, el castaño sintió las miradas de los chicos y volteo hacia ellos, al ver que lucían molestos se levanto y se acerco a ellos...

- escuchen, antes de que digan algo se que Blaine ha ido a casa, siempre va ahí, se encierra en nuestra habitación y se duerme eso siempre lo calma... yo hablé con él le explique todo y...- fue interrumpido por Rory... -al grano Hummel, tú sientes lo mismo que Blaine no es así? Ya deja de disimular ¿por qué no te olvidas de los prejuicios y son felices?.

- porque no es fácil... es mi hermano por mucho que lo ame y lo vea como un hombre el siempre será mi hermano...y eso no cambiara- los tres chicos sabían que tenía razón entendían el lazo que Blaine y kurt compartían y eso es lo único que les impediría ser felices como pareja.

-Kurt amor, tenemos que irnos recuerda que iremos con Santana y Brittanny a la feria - dijo Sebastian acercándose y abrazando a su novio

-si, adelántense ahorita los alcanzo-

-está bien dijo Sebastian y se adelanto.

-además ¿creo que estas muy bien con Sebastian no es así?- dijo Marley molesta..

-eso no es asunto de ustedes, disculpen por ser grosero- kurt se levanto molesto de la silla y salió. Los tres chicos solo se observaron molestos entre si y sabían que lo único que podrían hacer era apoyar a Blaine incondicionalmente.

* * *

Blaine llego a su casa, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación la cual es también la de su hermano, subió a la habitación de huéspedes, que antes era de él, cerró la puerta con llave y la bloqueo con los muebles que pudo, se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llorar, pronto sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores, sus padres que no habían visto en q momento había llegado corrieron directo a la habitación donde estaba el ojimiel, asustados pensando lo peor.

-Blaine que te pasa, abre la puerta- dijo Burt, le indico a Elizabeth que le trajera la copia de la llave de la habitación. Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que una vez que quito el seguro de la puerta no la podía abrir, ya que con la cantidad de muebles amontonados ahí se le hizo imposible abrirla, una hora paso y el silencio reinaba en la casa Hummel, Burt y su esposa seguían junto a la puerta esperando a que Blaine saliera en algún momento, estaban tristes por su hijo. Por su parte Blaine se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo pero seguía triste trato llorar pero parecía que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas para hacerlo, pronto escucho la voz de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

-papa, mamá he llegado ¿donde están?- dijo el castaño subiendo las escaleras y encontrar a sus padres sentados frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿que pasa porque están ahí tirados?-

- tu hermano- dijo Burt- no sé que le pasa llego hace dos horas, se encerró y bloqueo la puerta, lloro y grito por una media hora hasta que no escuchamos nada... espero no hay hecho nada malo.- Kurt se acerco a la puerta toco. -Blaine ¿estas ahí?, por favor abre.-

-Déjame solo, todos déjenme tranquilo-

-Blaine por favor tenemos que hablar-

-no déjame tranquilo- Blaine grito, "al menos esta vivo", pensó Burt tranquilizándose un poco

-Blaine vamos abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar-

-no, no tenemos nada de qué hablar vete. Kurt quería gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no frente a sus padres. Tal vez tu hermano salga cuando tenga hambre, ya lo conoces. Y ahorita está un poco mejor, dejemos que se le pase el coraje y ya veremos qué pasa- Dijo el padre de Kurt.

-Si, no se preocupen, ustedes se ven cansados, yo estaré aquí, para cuando el salga y pueda hablar con él- Dijo Kurt mirando a sus padres.

-Si creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir – Dijo Burt, caminando junto a Elizabeth, directo a su habitación.

Blaine se volvió a quedar dormido, pero esta vez al despertar se encontró a kurt frente a el observándolo como si fuera algo sagrado. -como entraste- dijo Blaine mirando hacia la puerta notando que aun estaba bloqueada -ser animador tiene sus ventajas ¿sabes?.- respondió kurt riendo.

-Escucha Blaine... se lo duro que es para ti, también lo es para mí y no sabes cuánto-

- pero tú amas a Sebastian-

-no, no lo amo, a pesar de estos 5 años que salgo con el yo no lo amo. Solo le Tengo un gran afecto y lo quiero mucho, pero yo solo amo a una persona, esa persona es la que siempre ha estado conmigo, me protege, me hace sentir amado.- Acerco su mano hacia Blaine quien miraba hacia la cama, kurt levanto suavemente la barbilla de Blaine con la mano.

-Esa persona eres tú lo supe desde que tenía doce años, solo que yo tenía miedo, aun lo tengo, ese miedo de que tu no me correspondieras de esa manera, que tú te alejaras de mi, de que todo acabara. Y cuando me di cuenta de que tu sentías lo mismo por mí, me hace estar más aterrado, no por eso, si no por lo que papá y mamá pensaran.-dijo kurt con lagrimas en los ojos. -Pero ahora sé que eso es un error, si tu correspondes mis sentimientos de la misma manera entonces no tenemos nada que temer.- Blaine lo observaba incrédulo ¿es esto un sueño?. Kurt se acerco un poco más y lo beso, Blaine se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron sin nada mas que decir.

-ven vamos a nuestra habitación esta me da miedo.- dijo Blaine con un tono infantil.-

-está bien- asintió kurt y ambos hicieron los muebles a un lado para desbloquear la puerta y salir de ahí.

-¿Kurtie?- volvió a decir Blaine con un todo de niño de 8 años.

-¿si cariño?- Blaine se sentía morir, amaba cuando Kurt hablaba de esa manera, pero ahora estaba más feliz, porque ya es Su Kurt, y le está diciendo "cariño" a él, no al tonto del Suricato.

-¿Tengo hambre puedes prepararme algo?-Blaine puso sus ojos de cachorrito esos que nadie podía negarle nada.

-está bien- dijo kurt dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Te parece si te aseas un poco te acuestas y te llevo la cena a la cama?- Respondió kurt divertido, si eso también era lo que quería Blaine que Su Kurt lo consintiera mucho.

-Está bien- Blaine sonrió y fue corriendo directo a su habitación a darse un baño, Kurt subió a la habitación de sus padres diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y que Blaine ya estaba tomando un baño ambos se relajaron y le dieron las gracias a kurt.

* * *

-¿Cuando piensas decirles las verdad, antes de que esto llegue a mas?- Pregunto Elizabeth, con un tono triste.

-Cuando estemos listos para asumir las consecuencias- Dijo Burt temerosamente.

- O querrás decir, cuando El regrese, ¿no es así?- Elizabeth le dijo molesta a Burt, Este no respondió y apago las luces.

* * *

-Kurt bajo y preparo una cena ligera, una vez que termino bajo hacia su habitación y observo a Blaine acostado, se había quedado dormido kurt amaba cuando Blaine dormía, no lo quería despertar pero sabía que no había comido nada, lo despertó y Blaine le sonrió y lo miro dulcemente, comió, bueno prácticamente devoro lo que kurt le preparo mientras este se aseaba un poco había sido un día de locos... pero aun así estaba feliz porque kurt correspondió a sus sentimientos y el estaba feliz porque eso paso. Una vez que kurt salió del baño se dirigió a su cama.

-duerme conmigo ¿si? –Pregunto Blaine temeroso, kurt sonrió y se dirigió donde Blaine, se acostó y Blaine se acurruco en sus brazos, ambos sentían tranquilidad tal vez esto no estaba bien pero ellos Sabían que lucharan por todo.

-Te amo Kurt- dijo Blaine con una calma que hizo que kurt se diera cuenta que esto era lo correcto para ambos.

- también te amo Blaine- respondió kurt perdiéndose en los rizos de su hermano, lo único de lo que temía, era sobre dos cosas: Sus Padres y Sebastian.

* * *

Me alegro mucho de que les guste esta historia, muchos me dicen, es algo morbosa, es algo extraña, esta historia es pervertida. y que despues me digan, pero me gusto y espero actualizacion, eso me alegra mucho porque quiere decir que el romance que estoy poniendo, es mmejor que la idea del incesto, que para mi es algo secuandario. esta historia tendra un final feliz.. y solo les digo una cosa... al final nada de esto sera oncorrecto.

En Fin nos leemos luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo, como vi que no pueden esperar hasta el Jueves, les he traido un cap. Nuevo

Sin mas disfruten

Capitulo 10: ¿Engaño?

Su ternura al dormir se acabo cuando despertó porque se sentía atrapado y restringido, había olvidado que Blaine duerme raro y loco, pues encontró a Blaine abrazándolo, pero este estaba de cabeza, en fin, Kurt se maravillo porque ahora ya no lo veía como a su hermano, ya era un chico, sexy y hermoso, que estaba disponible para él, el único problema era ¿kurt estaba disponible para Blaine?

-Si kurt, si justo ahí… oooh, por eso te amo Kurt- Blaine susurraba entre sueños

-¿Blaine?- Kurt pensó que el moreno estaba despierto, enseguida este comenzó a roncar, lo cual significaba que Blaine estaba dormido, Kurt no le tomó importancia así que se volvió a dormir.

Blaine despertó, se sentía muy feliz, ahora si tenía a Kurt para él.

-Buenos Días….- Volteo hacia donde estaba Kurt, pero no lo encontró.- ¿Kurt?- Blaine grito desesperado

-En la cocina- Escucho un grito de Kurt, Enseguida Blaine se levanto y subió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Hermanito, como dormiste-Dijo Kurt, Haciéndole saber a Blaine que alguno de sus padres estaba ahí.

-Bien, de maravilla- Blaine sonrió y un brillo en sus ojos apareció al ver a Kurt preparar el desayuno, el quería que así siempre fuera, Blaine despertando y Kurt, su Kurt preparándole el desayuno, ya que él era el mejor cocinero.

-Me alegra que hayas dormido bien, Blaine- Dijo su padre entrando con una taza de café.

-Kurt, por favor puedes llenar de nuevo mi taza de café- Dijo Burt acercándose a Kurt

-Si papá, y ¿mamá donde esta?- Preguntó Kurt

-No lo sé salió, supongo que fue a ver a la Sra. Rose, ya sabes como le encanta ir a desayunar fuera.- Dijo Burt bromeando.

-Si le encanta que estemos muertos de hambre.-Dijo Blaine siguiéndole la corriente a su padre

-Pero gracias a tu hermano no pasa eso-

-Lo sé Kurtie es el mejor- Dijo Blaine mirando a su hermano con profundidad y deseo, Burt notó eso y carraspeo la garganta, para hacerse notar.

-Bien, Blaine, aun tenemos una plática pendiente, te parece si vamos a la sala a hablar mientras Kurt termina el desayuno.-

-No lo sé, es más importante ver a Mi K… mi hermano, preparar desayuno, estoy tan hambriento- Dijo Blaine con su tono tan infantil como siempre, pero cuando vio la mirada seria de su padre, camino hacia la Sala.

-Blaine, hijo, me preocupaste por lo que hiciste ayer, dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Fue por ese chico?, por favor dime quien es ese chico.- Se notaba la preocupación en Burt

- Papá, me disculpo si lo de ayer te asusto a ti o a mamá, pero ahora estoy feliz, esa persona ayer me acepto, me dijo que me amaba- Blaine tenía ese brillo en los ojos.

-¿Pero cuándo?- Preguntó Burt temeroso, realmente no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que él pensaba

-Ayer, justo después de que me encerré, me llamo y me dijo que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo- Blaine mintió, a él no se lo hacía tan difícil engañar a su padre, pero rogaba porque este le creyera.

-Oh, y me podrías decir ¿quien es ese dichoso chico?- Pregunto Burt, Blaine, no sabía que decir, si decía que Rory, su padre no lo creería, Ryder tampoco, ya les había dado muchos problemas a él y a Marley. Marley, enseguida reaccionó lo que ella le había dicho.

-Sam, Sam Evans Es su nombre- Dijo Blaine, genial ahora tenía que hablarle a ese chico e intentar salir con él.

-Bueno, no lo conozco, pero me alegraría conocerlo, y me alegro de que ya estés feliz.- Dijo Burt no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho Blaine.

-El desayuno está listo- Dijo Kurt feliz. Burt y Blaine prácticamente corrieron hacia la mesa para que Kurt les sirviera el desayuno, era verdad, su vida estaría perdida sin Kurt y no solo se refería a que le preparara el desayuno si su madre no estaba.

Burt tuvo que salir más temprano porque recibió una llamada de un cliente que necesitaba un servicio urgente, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron solos en casa y Blaine no perdió oportunidad para lanzarse encima de Kurt y reclamarlo como suyo.

-Blaine, espera- Dijo Kurt quien era besado por el moreno

-¿Porque? No hay nadie en casa, así que ahora puedo besarte sin temor-

-Blaine mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento y tengo que Bañarme para ir al colegio, tenemos que prepararnos para el colegio.

-Podemos Bañarnos juntos y repetir lo de la ultima vez- Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse por recordar lo que sucedió ese día.

-No Blaine, por favor entiende, mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento- Kurt por fin se separo de Blaine, pero noto que ahra tenia un problema que tenía que resolver duchándose con agua helada.

-Ahora Blaine debo tomar un baño- Dijo Kurt tratando de alejar a Blaine.

-Y que esperas ¿que nos duchemos juntos?- Dijo Blaine de nuevo con un tono seductor

-claro que no, usa el baño de nuestros padres- Dijo Kurt totalmente desconcertado, es tarde y te recuerdo que mamá puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Bien hermoso, pero antes debes darme un beso para que pueda motivarme, si no entonces no haré nada- Blaine se sentó en el suelo, en posición India e hizo pucheros como niño pequeño

-Está bien- Kurt se acerco y beso la frente de Blaine, seguido de eso se fue corriendo y grito: -Nunca especificaste donde querías el beso, así que yo gano y ahora debes apurarte- Blaine se puso triste, pero Kurt tenía razón, no especificó donde quería el Beso.

Todo el trayecto hacia el colegio fue bromear y aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Al llegar al colegio Blaine mataba con la mirada a cada chico e incluso chica que mirara a su hermano, bien sabía que Kurt era considerado una persona muy sexy, la felicidad de Blaine se arruino cuando Sebastian llegó, el Ojiverde sorprendió a Kurt abrazándolo por la espalda y dándole un beso en sus labios, Blaine quería lanzarse a Sebastian, pero no lo hizo por Kurt.

-Hola Hermoso- "¿Hermoso?" Pensó Blaine, el debería ser el único que llame así a Kurt.

-Hola Sebas- Genial, al menos Kurt no le puso un tonto apodo.

-Blaine, hola, como estas-

-Antes de que llegaras mucho mejor –

-Blaine- Recibió un regaño de Kurt, Sebastian solo se burlo de la manera en la que le respondía Blaine.

-Bueno Hermanito es hora de irme, nos vemos en la casa-Dijo esto con una mirada sexy hacia Kurt, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara. - adiós Suricato-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Pregunto Sebastian molesto

-suricato, es por tu cara, en fin nos vemos- Dijo Blaine despreocupado.

-Oye Suri…..Sebas, me tengo que ir, te veo más tarde- Se despidió Kurt dándole un beso en la frente a Sebastian.

Sebastian se quedo parado observando caminar a Kurt, su celular sonó.

-Hola-

-¿Sebastian?-

-Jack, que sorpresa ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu llamada?-

-Para ser sincero, no te he podido olvidar, se que lo de ayer fue algo pasajero, pero quiero volver a verte, quizás podríamos repetir lo que paso ayer.-

-Ven a buscarme saliendo del colegio ¿está bien?-

-Me parece perfecto.-

Sebastian conoció a un chico justo después de que Kurt decidiera irse de la feria, al parecer este Chico había observado a Sebastian por mucho tiempo, fue hasta que Kurt se alejo para que el pudiera acercarse a Sebastian, y al parecer se habían llevado bien al instante.

Sebastian estaba entusiasmado, 5 años de relación con Kurt, ¿o eran 6? y Kurt jamás quería tener Sexo con él, eso realmente no le importaba, había conseguido eso de otras personas, por suerte Kurt era muy tonto para no darse cuenta de ello, eso no significa que Sebastian nunca amo a Kurt, claro que si lo amo, pero eso se acabo hace 2 años cuando le pidió a Kurt que tuvieran relaciones y este se rehusó diciendo que aun no estaba listo "está bien esperare hasta que estés listo" era lo que siempre decía Sebastian, pero ya estaba cansado de eso, le tomo un aprecio especial a Kurt, eso hace que no quiera terminar con él y el estaba seguro que Kurt jamás lo terminaría.

Nunca se dio cuenta que alguien, muy cercano a los hermanos Hummel escuchó la conversación de Sebastian con el chico, y mucho menos que era la misma persona que sabía que Sebastian se había visto con más personas en estos 5 años.

* * *

-Eso puede ser muy arriesgado Blaine, ¿y qué pasaría si descubren que es mentira?- Marley estaba preocupada acerca del plan de Blaine sobre hablarle a Sam Evans, para que sus padres creyeran que salía con él.

-No lo creo, aparte ¿sabes qué? , Que Kurt correspondió mis sentimientos, lo que quiere decir que ya mandara a volar a ese tonto Suricato y podremos ser felices-

¿Y qué pasaría si este chico Sam resulta enamorarse de ti?, no puedes estar jugando con otra persona de esa manera – Rayos, Marley tenía razón, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Me arriesgare a que no pase nada, hablare muy bien con el chico y le diré que me ayude-

-¿Piensas decirle la verdad a un extraño?-

-No, No, solo le diré lo que necesita saber-

-Blaine, a veces me pregunto ¿por que eres mi amigo?-

-Porque soy un ser súper adorable y el ser más sexy que pudieras haber conocido-

-Claro, será por eso- Marley abrazo a Blaine y ambos fueron a buscar a Ryder.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, Blaine hablo con Sam y le pregunto si estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo, el chico rápidamente acepto, pues le hizo prometer a Blaine que le presentaría a Sebastian, "tal vez el suricato se enamore de Sam y deje a mi Kurt tranquilo" Pensó Blaine, discutiría eso con Kurt mas tarde.

Tina no dejaba de Buscarlo para decirle que le diera una explicación, la única explicación que el pudo darle era que ellos no podrían estar juntos, que él era Gay y que estaba enamorado de Sam "Me las pagaras "Blaine Devon Hummel" Fue lo único que Tina le dijo Antes de comenzar a Salir con Jake Puckerman.

Kurt aun seguía saliendo con Sebastian, pero lo evadía e ignoraba y literalmente Huía en el momento que lo veía, Sebastian no se explicaba que pasaba con Kurt, pero no se preocupaba por eso, el seguía Viéndose a con el tal Jack, después de Clases.

Burt ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, su excusa era que tenía mucho trabajo en el taller, lo mismo pasaba con Elizabeth, ella salía prácticamente todo el día, decía que era tiempo que se dedicara a ver a sus amigas y pasar el día con ellas, y los días que ellos dos estaban en casa eran muy misteriosos con Kurt y Blaine. Los chicos lo notaron, pero pensaban que tal vez sus padres pasaban un mal rato, "ya se les pasará" Decía Blaine al notar la preocupación de Kurt, después de decirle eso se lanzaba hacia su Hermano saboreando esos Labios que ya pertenecían a él.

-Eres mío ¿verdad Kurt?- Preguntaba Blaine mirando a Kurt posesivamente

-Claro que si, Blaine, soy tuyo- Kurt le sonreía tiernamente a Blaine, el celular de Kurt sonó, Blaine no quería que respondiera, pero al ver que era Sebastian decidió que era hora de enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento Blaine, debo responderle, hablar con él y terminar con esto, ya no quiero seguir hiriéndolo y a ti tampoco- Dijo Kurt haciendo a un lado a Blaine, quien estaba arriba del Castaño

-Diga-

-Kurt, amor, que bueno que me has contestado, ¿Qué te está pasando?, me has estado evitando las últimas semanas.-

-Si, con respecto ¿podemos vernos?-

-¿Ahorita?-

-Si, es algo importante, con respecto a nuestra Relación- La cara de Sebastian cambio de aburrida a una Alegre, si era lo que estaba pensando este sería el día más feliz de su vida, por fin tendría sexo con Kurt.

-Claro, voy a tu casa-

-No, mejor pasa por mi y vayamos a un lugar tranquilo- Sebastian estaba más que seguro que sabía que iba a pasar lo que tanto quería.

-Estoy allá en 5 minutos- Al momento de Colgar, salto de alegría, por fin Kurt accedió a Tener relaciones con él.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Realmente no fue ni muy intenso o interesante... pero es un capitulo clave, partir de aqui se desarrollaran mas situaciones para los hermanos.

Con respecto a Actualizar dos veces por semana, no creo posible eso, tambien tengo que seguir teniendo activos mis otros dos fics,( los cuales RECOMIENDO mucho, jajajaja. "Be strong for me", "Anything Could Happen" Tambien son Klaine... enserio no se decepcionaran :3 ) entonces ya tengo un dia exacto para actualizarlos todos... entonces no puedo hacer mas grandes los capitulos de este fic, porque las historias estan hechas para que se queden sorprendidos e intrigados con que pasara despues... :3 jajajaj espero lo entiendan.

Cualquier duda, reclamo, declaracion... etc, etc... escriban un Review o Mp :3

Nos leemos despues :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, como están... estoy muy agradecido de los comentarios que me han enviado.. gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y me agrada que la sigan :3

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ACTIVIDAD SEXUAL, tal vez explicita, tal vez no (es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así por lo tanto recibo comentarios acerca de si les pareció bien o no)...**

**Una vez advertidos... Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Primera vez

Sebastian llego por Kurt exactamente en 5 minutos, Kurt aviso a sus padres que llegaría tarde. Blaine por su parte estaba Nervioso, Preocupado y contento, todo a la vez, ya quería que Kurt terminara con Sebastian, no soportaría estar más tiempo soportando a su Hermoso Castaño de ojos Azules.

-¡Amor!- Dijo Sebastian corriendo hacia Kurt al verlo salir de su casa, El Ojiverde trato de darle un beso, pero el castaño se alejo "Genial, esta guardando todo para el Gran final" Pensó lo mente pervertida de Sebastian.

-Dime, ¿que era tan importante para que vayamos a un lugar tranquilo?- Sebastian pregunto Seductoramente.

-Solo, necesito Hablar contigo Seb-

-Ok, entonces sube y vayamos a ese lugar tranquilo - Kurt lo miro confuso, ¿de qué hablaba Sebastian?, aun así subió al auto del más Alto y este condujo por 30 minutos, hasta que llegaron a un Motel.

-¿Sebas, que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Kurt un poco Nervioso

-Amor, no querías un lugar para "platicar"- Dijo Sebastian, haciendo movimientos con sus dedos al decir la palabra Platicar.

-Sí, pero yo hablaba de un parque o incluso una cafetería- Respondió Kurt, viendo como la cara de Sebastian cambio totalmente a una de Excitación Total.-

-Oh… Kurtie no sabía que te gustaba ser exhibicionista- Dijo Sebastian con un tono que hizo que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo que el Ojiverde Hablaba.

-Sebastian Smythe- Grito Kurt molesto –Cuando Dije "Hablar" no me refería a hacer... ESO… contigo- La sonrisa de Sebastian Desapareció cuando escucho eso.

-Escucha Sebastian- Kurt Suspiro pesadamente- Estos años a tu lado han sido Geniales, eres una Gran persona, siempre me consentiste, me cuidaste y me has querido desde el primer día hasta hoy-

-Eso ya lo sabía Hermoso, ahora dime ¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto Sebastian asustado

-A lo que me refiero es que se me hace injusto que tu des todo de tu parte por amarme, cuidarme cuando yo… No siento lo mismo-

-Kurt, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-

-Yo no Te amo Sebastian, te quiero mucho, si, de eso no hay duda y eres un chico muy sexy y lindo, pero no siento más que Aprecio y Cariño por ti, No me siento bien sabiendo que tú me das todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo no pueda corresponderte de la misma manera ¿sabes?, pensé que podría amarte en estos años, pero no fue así.- Kurt bajo la mirada, Ambos chicos se quedaron en Silencio, Sebastian sabía que este día llegaría, pero no pronto, que él se acostara con más chicos no significaba que no quisiera a Kurt, que aun siguiera viendo A Jack, no significa que está engañando a Kurt y que por eso ya no lo quiere ¿o Sí?

-Sebastian, por favor di algo-

-Tal vez solo estas confundido Kurt- Sebastian no sabía nada más que decir, hasta que encontró valor y seguir.- Haremos esto, te daré tu espacio, un mes o dos, el tiempo que tú necesitas, en ese tiempo te darás cuenta si realmente me amas o no, Yo estaré esperando hasta que estés listo.-

-No Seb, entiende esto es definitivo, yo no quiero seguirte engañando, seguir engañándonos con algo que no llegara a mas-

-Tú no puedes hacerme, hacernos esto Kurt, tu y yo nos amamos, yo te amo- Lagrimas comenzaron a Salir de los ojos de Kurt, nunca imagino que sería tan duro terminar con Sebastian.

-Lo siento, Solo ya no puedo seguir engañándonos de esa manera-

-Ahora ¿quien es la Persona que amas?, ¿Quién me ha quietado tu amor?-

-No, es eso mí…..-

-Claro que si es por eso Maldita sea, Kurt todo estaba muy bien entre nosotros, todo era perfecto- Sebastian levanto la voz, porque será que esto le importaba más de lo que esperaba

-No, esto nunca estuvo bien, parecía perfecto porque nunca decía nada, no opinaba, siempre era lo que tú querías, por eso esto "funcionaba"… pero ahora se que te hice mal… jugué contigo... te mentí todos estos años-

-¿Nunca me amaste?-

-No- Respondió Kurt. -Sebastian, por favor entiéndelo ya no quiero sufrir más, y tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas- Kurt se bajo del auto y le mando un mensaje a Blaine para que le fuera por él. Sebastian solamente quedo viendo como Kurt se iba y se veía tan vulnerable ahí fuera, estaba dispuesto a que a Kurt no le pasara nada aun lo seguía queriendo. -Kurt por favor entra, te llevaré a casa no es bueno que estés en este lugar y yo me vaya, solo me preocupo por ti, como un amigo ¿Está bien? - Kurt sentía que no era buena idea pero le daba miedo ese lugar y no sabía si Blaine se había dormido. El castaño subió al auto de Sebastian y este sin decir nada condujo de vuelta a casa de Kurt. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Hummel Sebastian se acerco hacia Kurt.

-Sea quien sea ese sujeto, no le dejare el camino fácil- Kurt solo se sonrojo y bajo del auto -Te amo Kurt Hummel, y no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi- Sebastian Sonreía, Kurt entro a su casa y la sonrisa de Sebastian se convirtió en una malévola "No te dejaré, hasta que seas Mío, Kurt"

Kurt corrió rápidamente hasta su habitación, vio a Blaine durmiendo cómodamente, lo cual hizo que Kurt supiera que no podía confiarle su vida cuando este estaba durmiendo.

-¿Así que has llegado?-

-si, ¿acaso no leíste mi mensaje?-

-No, ¿me mandaste un mensaje? –

-y dices que te importo- Bromeo Kurt

- y entonces tu y el suricato ya no son novios?-

-No-

- y ¿entonces ya eres todo mío?- Kurt no pudo responder, porque Blaine beso sus labios, primero dulcemente, después con ansiedad.

-Blaine espera, debemos calmarnos-

-No puedo Kurt, por favor Te deseo, siempre lo he hecho-

-Aquí no está bien- Pero que estaba haciendo Kurt, el también deseaba a Blaine, ahora sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por la sensación embriagadora que Blaine le otorgaba.

-te amo Kurt-

-y yo a ti Blaine- Blaine se levanto y rápidamente busco dentro de su mesita de Noche y saco un recipiente con lubricante y una tira de preservativos, kurt lo miraba confuso.

-¿Sabias que esto pasaría?-

-No, un chico tiene necesidades, eso explica el lubricante- Kurt se soltó a reír. -y los preservativos, esperaba algún día usarlos contigo- Blaine se rio nervioso.

Esto era la primera vez para ambos así que Kurt se dejo lleva por Blaine, que tampoco sabía lo que hacía, pero parecía tener el control de la situación. Comenzaron con caricias suaves, Después unas más posesivas, Blaine besaba la boca de Kurt, luego bajo sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su piel de porcelana tan hermosa. Una vez que llego al miembro del castaño comenzó a chupar haciendo que Kurt se sintiera abrumado de las maravillas que hacia la boca del moreno. -por favor Blaine deja de hacer eso, no quiero terminar ahora- Era el turno de Blaine para sentir placer por parte de Kurt. Blaine se quito antes de tiempo, tampoco quería terminar antes.

-Kurt, ¿puedo meterte un dedo?- El castaño se volvió escarlata. Blaine sonrió.

-Tomaré eso como un si.-

Blaine se deslizo entre las piernas de Kurt, el moreno deslizo lentamente su dedo en la entrada de Kurt, este gritó. Sin advertencia, deslizo un segundo dedo y después un tercero.

Kurt estaba gritando, Blaine torció sus dedos, preparándole, ajustándole.

-Ohhhh...Blaine...-

-Kurt, no lo olvides Jamas, yo te amo-

-Yo.. También… ohm Blaine… esto se siente tan bien.-

Blaine torció sus dedos y empujo un par de veces más, escuchando a Kurt gemir.

-Por favor Blaine, te necesito dentro de mí- Eso fue lo único que dijo kurt. Blaine tomo lubricante en sus dedos y lo unto en su miembro ya cubierto por el preservativo, lo apunto hacia la entrada del castaño y lo introdujo dentro del, una vez dentro Blaine embestía tierna y calmadamente, pero Kurt pedía aun mas y Blaine quería que esto fuera genial para ambos, pero su yo interno quería reclamar a kurt posesiva y agresivamente Comp. Suyo, así que le hizo caso a Kurt y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte.

Ellos disfrutaban el momento que estaban pasando que olvidaron 3 cosas importantes.

Burt aun seguía despierto

Olvidaron cerrar la puerta de su habitación con seguro

Estaban siendo muy ruidosos.

Ambos chicos quedaron cansados, juntos se dieron un baño y regresaron a dormir, estaban felices por haberse demostrado tanto amor

-te amo Kurt y pase lo que pase jamás te dejare solo.

-Yo también Blaine- sellaron su pacto con un beso y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Una vez que amaneció Kurt se levanto, debía hacer sal desayuno.

-Buenos días papá-

- Hey Kurt que rayos fue eso-

* * *

¿Que les parecio?- Que creen que haga Burt.

Bueno como ustedes son los que le dan vida a mi historia les daré un adelanto

-Klaine tomaran medidas drasticas

- Sebastian jugara limpio

-¿Quien será la persona que sabe todo acerca de Sebastian? (tendra una genial historia)

-Alguien saldra muy herido (fisicamente)

* * *

Planeo terminar el Fic con 20 Capitulos... pero aun puedo hacer mas largas las historias... el contenido Depende de ustedes :3 Gracias por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA :D COMO ESTAN.. de nuevo les agradesco a todos los que cmentan, y tienen esta historia en favoritos,... se que no es genial pero hago mi esfuerzo para que les agrade.

Adivinen que''? jajaja... mañana es mi cumpleaños... asi que por eso mañana les traere el capitulo 13 :)

*Con la escenas de sexo... como les dije... fue mi primera vez en escribir eso, por lo tanto talvez no fue como esperaban la prmera vez de nuestra hermosa pareja.

Juro que habran mas escenas de kLAINE SEX y haré lo posible por mejorar. :)

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Cuando cosas malas pasan

* * *

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto nerviosamente.

-Si mas no me equivoco, ayer que llegaste de salir con Sebastian el estuvo gritando cosas, no Salí porque tu mamá no me lo permitió. Kurt suspiro aliviado.

-No es nada papá, solo termine con El, realmente no era la persona indicada.- Burt trato de poner una cara Buena ante esa situación.

-Estás seguro que esa fue la única razón por la cual terminaste con el.-

-Si papá. ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-No por nada hijo, solo que tantos años de salir con él y ahora de un día a otro, me dices que ha terminado con el.-

-Si, a veces así son las cosas papá- Kurt cambio el tema rápidamente – Hora de desayunar, dile a mamá que baje- Burt asintió y subió por su Esposa, Kurt estaba aliviado que haya sido eso lo que su padre le preguntó, aun no sabía cómo enfrentarían todo eso.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, como no tenían que ir al colegio hoy, Kurt iba visitar a Santana, tenía que hablar todo esto con alguien y ella era la persona indicada y Blaine pasaría tiempo con su "Novio" Sam aunque en realidad, saldría con Marley y Rory, pero quería que sus padres pensaran que iba enserio con ese chico.

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y salieron.

-Kurtie, ¿a qué hora regresaras?-

-No lo sé, no he hablado bien con Santana, tal vez hasta la noche ¿Por qué peguntas?-

-No lo sé- Dijo Seductoramente Blaine- tal vez, solo tal vez podrías regresar temprano y ambos podríamos tener la casa para nosotros solos, escuche que papá llevará a cenar a mamá, así que no volverán hasta después de la media noche- "Estúpidas hormonas", pensó Kurt, realmente le había agradado lo que paso ayer, Blaine era la persona Correcta, sabía que para su hermano había sido lo mismo.

-Tu siempre ganas Blaine, te parece si nos vemos aquí a las 8- Kurt se acerco y abrazo a Blaine.

-Me parece perfecto hermoso, te amo-

-también te amo- Ambos querían besarse, pero habían que era peligroso hacerlo con sus padres saliendo en cualquier momento

-Gracias por lo de ayer, fue magnífico Kurtie-

-Si, fue genial, tú estuviste genial-

- Lo sé y espero que eso te sea suficiente, porque tu eres mío, solo mío ¿entendido?- Ahí estaba de nuevo, La mirada de Blaine cambio, aunque a Kurt le asustaba un poco, debía admitir que Blaine en ese estado tan Posesivo lo volvía loco.

-Claro Blaine, todo tuyo-

-Muy bien, entre mas lo sepas mejor- Blaine bajo un poco la mano izquierda haciéndola reposar en el "culo" de Kurt.

-Esto me pertenece a mí y solo a mi ¿entendiste?-

-Si Blaine, solo tuyo, yo soy tuyo-

-Perfecto- Blaine cambio su mirada oscura a una más alegre y una voz infantil –Adiós Kurtie, te veré en la noche- Se separo del abrazo y subió a su auto dejando a Kurt con un serio problema.

-Estúpido Blaine, como se te ocurre decirme eso justo ahora- Kurt se lamento y subió a su camioneta, realmente amaba a Blaine, era un chico muy tierno, atento, cariñoso… pero sobre todo Sexy y hermoso, aunque también amaba a Blaine siendo posesivo, seductor. Le encantaba sentirse querido y deseado a la misma vez, y solo Blaine lograba eso, Sebastián solo lo hacía sentirse deseado, pero no querido.

* * *

Blaine seguía conduciendo para llegar a casa de Rory, recibió un mensaje que hizo que cambiara que ruta.

"Hola Blaine, se que acabas de salir de tu casa, esto será rápido, por favor te veo en Bread Stocks en 10 minutos. Tina"

Blaine suspiro molesto, estaba dispuesto a hablar con tina para que lo dejara tranquilo, ya no quería que nadie se interpusiera entre Kurt y el.

Cuando llego a Bread Sticks bajo de su auto y pudo visualizar a la asiática parada justo en la puerta del restaurante

-Gracias por Venir Blaine- la chica literalmente se lazo hacia Blaine

-Woow, que recibimiento tan lindo, gracias- Dijo Blaine molesto, se separo del abrazo de Tina. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Secamente, ¿para qué me querías ver?- Tina noto la molestia en Blaine.

-Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas- Tina se acerco hacia Blaine seductoramente, haciendo que Blaine retrocediera, una vez que choco con la pared tina aprovecho eso para acercarse a Besarlo.

-¿Me quieres besar y estas saliendo con Jake?-

-Jake no significa nada para mí-

-Tina, por favor, escucha… ya te dije que Soy gay-

-Blaine, cariño- El moreno odio eso, Kurt era el único que podría decirle así, en tina no se escuchaba tan sexy como en Kurt- Déjame ser quien te ayude a aliviar tu confusión-Blaine estaba irritado, ya no le importaba herir a tina, ella tenía que dejarlo tranquilo. Tina se acerco de nuevo hacia Blaine tratando de besarlo.

-tengo Novio-

-¿Qué?- Tina grito, estaba decepcionada, molesta y al parecer humillada

-Como lo escuchaste, tengo Novio ya te dije hasta el cansancio que me gustan los chicos.- Tina lo miraba con molestia

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme y peor aun decirme que tienes novio, no te das cuenta de lo Humillada que me siento?

-Lo siento mucho Tina, pero es la verdad-

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, te lo Juro Blaine, te arrepentirás- Tina se alejo, Blaine no le tomo importancia a las palabras de la chica y siguió su camino hacia su auto.

Tal vez, solo tal vez debió pensar un poco en las palabras de la asiática, pero no paso por su mente ni cuando 3 chicos salieron de la nada y tomaron por sorpresa a Blaine, ni mucho menos cuando un auto llego por ellos y metieron a Blaine a golpes, tampoco cuando estos comenzaron a golpearlo por todos lados y uno de ellos llevaba una navaja, ya le tomo importancia a las palabras de tina cuando este sujeto le clavo la navaja en el abdomen y cuando el auto se detuvo en un lugar, junto a un lago y estos tipos lo arrojaron a él.

No sabía qué hacer, todo su cuerpo le dolía, podía asegurar que tenía algunas costillas rotas y no podía mover bien el brazo izquierdo, tampoco podía abrir uno de sus ojos a causa del dolor y lo más importante se sentía débil por la herida en el abdomen, sus ganas de vivir iban disminuyendo cuando se le hizo imposible respirar a causa del agua, no podía moverse, solo esperaba resignado el momento de su muerte "Kurt" pensó el moreno, "te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el día de mi muerte" fue lo único que pensó el ojimiel, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, pero él no se quería rendir, no almenas hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo el rostro de su hermoso castaño, ese chico le daba el valor suficiente para querer seguir vivo, pero parecía que era en vano, su cuerpo ya no hacía caso a su voluntad, su cerebro comenzó a exigir oxigeno, y el necesitaba respirar, si tan solo pudiera moverse, pronto se desmayo, dándole permiso a su tal vez prematura muerte.

Un hombre de no más de 25 años e detuvo al ver un gran charco de Sangre en el lago, se acerco y vio a un joven de no más d 17 tal vez 18 años, en el rio al parecer aun se movía, pero estaba hundiéndose, sin pensarlo bajo hacia allá y jalo al chico hacia la orilla.

-Urgencias, por favor necesito una Ambulancia …

* * *

Kurt salió de la casa de Santana muy feliz, había hablado con la latina y esta a su vez le prometió no decir nada, comprendía lo que el amor era y a pesar de lo loco que sonara ella aceptaría que su mejor amigo amara a quien quiera, aun si eso incluía a su propio hermano.

-Bien, es hora de cenar con Blaine- Dijo El chico aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, subió a su auto y comenzó su trayecto hacia su casa, algo lo distrajo ¿Qué hacia el auto de Blaine en Breadsticks?- . Pudo reconocer el auto del moreno porque era el único que tenía un Sticker brillante pegado en el cristal trasero que decía "Amo a Katy Perry" con letras que se alcanzan a ver en la oscuridad y a una distancia muy lejana, Se detuvo, bajo de su camioneta y se acerco al auto.

-No había nadie, no había nada, el auto estaba completamente cerrado, entro al restaurante a buscar al moreno pero no encontró nada, de nuevo regreso al auto y decidió llamar a Blaine, marco el número, espero a que sonará y para su sorpresa el tonto de "teenage dream" característico del celular de Blaine sonó dentro del auto, Era oficial Kurt Hummel estaba preocupado.

* * *

EN EL HOSPITAL

* * *

-¿Disculpe, usted es familiar del joven?-

-No, no lo soy, ya le dije que lo encontré en el lago y lo traje aquí-

-Verá el chico recibió varios golpes, tiene rota una costilla, se disloco el hombro izquierdo y la herida en el abdomen le hizo perder mucha sangre, por suerte pudimos detener la hemorragia.-

-¿Pero estará bien no?- Dijo el joven mayor

-Esta muy débil, Necesita un donador de sangre urgentemente, su tipo de sangre es algo inusual y temo que pueda morir, tendremos que contactar a sus familiares urgentemente, pero las enfermeras no encontraron algo que pudiera darnos pistas sobre su familia.

-Yo quisiera hacerme cargo de él, ¿si se puede?-

-Claro, siendo el que lo trajo y no hay nadie más, si usted accede puede encargarse de él, pero si no conseguimos un donador, tal vez no haya nadie a quien deba cuidar-

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-

-Es tipo AB, como le digo es un tipo muy raro-

-Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre-

-¡ENSERIO!- Respondió el doctor muy animado

-Sí, es enserio y si puedo ayudar a ese chico, saque toda la necesaria cuanto antes-

-Eso me alegra mucho, ENFERMERA, por favor lleve a este joven al laboratorio y que le saquen la sangre necesaria para el chico que estoy atendiendo-

-Si Doctor, venga conmigo, joven por favor-

-SI, claro- "lo siento pequeño Blaine, tendrás que esperar un poco más" pensó el joven.

-Por favor antes de sacarle sangre necesita llenar estos papeles- La enfermera le acerco unos papeles al chico, el rápidamente los lleno y una vez que terminaron, la enfermera continuo.

-Muy Bien Señor Anderson, extienda su brazo derecho-

-Por favor dime Cooper-

Mientras tanto… -Chicos estuvieron Geniales, espero y el estúpido Blaine haya aprendido su lección, nunca se juega con Tina Cohen-Chang.

-A veces das miedo Tina-

-Cállate Jake-

-Como digas- Dijo Jake molesto.

* * *

Kurt estaba preocupado, alterado, nervioso… era un manojo de emociones ¿Por qué Blaine dejo su auto en BreadSticks? ¿Por qué dejo su celular también?, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, decidió calmarse un poco, "tal vez se habrá escapado con Rory y Marley a algún lugar" pensó el castaño no muy convencido.

Decidió llamar a una grúa para que llevaran el coche de Blaine a su casa y el regreso en su auto.

-Eran más de las 10 de la noche, sus padres habían salido a Cenar, y no volverías hasta después de media noche, llamo a Rory y a Marley preguntando si Blaine estaba con ellos y la respuesta de los chicos fue un "N0", kurt se preocupo más, que le había pasado a Blaine, donde estaba.

* * *

-¿Burt que te pasa? Pregunto Elizabeth, una vez que ambos estaban sentados y leyendo sus menus para ordenar algo

-Yo no pude hablar con los chicos- dijo desilusionado

-Calma cariño, esto no será fácil-

-Lo se, pero ya los veo como mis hijos, no puedo decirle a uno de ellos "tu no eres mi hijo"-

-Cariño, tú eres su padre y ellos tus hijos, sean de la sangre que sean, el afecto que te tienen y tu a ellos es más fuerte que eso-

-Si pero, ayer vi algo que no pude decirle a Kurt que me explicara, tuve que fingir que era Sebastian-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ayer- Burt bajo la mirada- Ellos estaban….. Intimando-

-Cariño, eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento- Dijo lo más calmada posible – Ellos ya no son unos niños, sabias que ellos están destinados a estar juntos.-

-Si pero… ya me acostumbre a verlos como hermanos-

-Pero no lo son Burt-

* * *

Que piensan de este capitulo, comprendan a Burt, pobrecito... pero en fin, las cosas pasan

-Que piensan de que tina hay hecho eso a Blaine

-Como creen que Kurt y sus padres se enteren de lo que le paso a Blaine

Bien.. espero les haya gustado...

-avances:

-Sebastian aprovechara la situacion por la que pasa Kurt.

nos leemos pronto :3


	13. Chapter 13

Lo siento.. no tengo perdón... pero si una excusa :3.. tuve mis exámenes finales... y tuve que estar estudiando como loco las 3 materias que reprobe (todo por no irme a extraordinarios jajaja) pero en fin.. esa no es la idea... ahora les traje el nuevo capitulo (y también actualizare mis otros dos fics)

Espero les agrade este capitulo :3

* * *

Capitulo 13: Larga Búsqueda

* * *

-Pero no lo son Burt- Elizabeth tenia razón Kurt y Blaine no eran hermanos, pero el ya se había acostumbrado a verlos así.

-Cariño, sabes que Bernard y Elaine llegaran en cualquier momento, y nosotros no tendremos nada más que hacer que simplemente decirle todo a Blaine y a Kurt-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar ir a Blaine-

-Pero así será cariño, al aceptar todo esto sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos y ahora tenemos que afrontar todo.- Burt asintió tristemente, su querida esposa siempre tenía la razón, de cierta manera se sentía tranquilo de que ella estuviera con él, de ser así el no sabría como afrontaría todo esto. Elizabeth y Burt continuaron con su cena, ahora Burt se había calmado un poco, al parecer ahora se empeño en disfrutar este tiempo con su esposa.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar regresaron a casa, al entrar se sorprendieron demasiado de encontrar a Kurt en la sala con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Kurt Hijo ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Burt, quien al ver a su hijo se le partió el corazón, odiaba ver a alguno de sus hijo llorar.

-Es Blaine- El cuerpo de Burt se tenso, pensando que Blaine había tratado de hacer algo indebido con Kurt y Elizabeth solo pensó que algo le pudo haber pasado, Kurt comenzó a llorar aun mas, se aferró a su padre, buscando un poco de control para poder hablar con sus padres, una vez que logro calmarse un poco pudo hablar.

-Encontré… el Auto de Blaine en… Breadsticks, con su Teléfono…. adentro, pero él no estaba ahí… y hasta ahorita no ha llegado… Me preocupa que algo le haya pasado- Dijo el ojiazul, entre sollozos. Elizabeth comenzó a llorar y Burt trato de calmarlos

-De seguro se fue con Rory a algún lado, ya vendrá-

-Papá, es más de media noche, ya le hable a Rory y a Marley y o saben nada de él, Blaine nunca se escapa de esa manera- Kurt comenzó a llorar mas, pero esta vez su madre se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Burt odiaba ver a su familia devastada ¿Se encontrara bien Blaine? Fue lo segundo que vino a la mente, el no estaba para perder a uno de sus pequeños, al menos no de esa manera.

-Todo estará bien- Dijo mas para sí mismo que para Kurt y Elizabeth

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía- Dijo Elizabeth con la voz quebrada –No es que quiera que le pase algo, pero ellos nos pueden ayudar ¿no?

-Aun no podemos, dirán que tenemos que esperar 48 horas para que nos puedan hacer caso- Dijo Burt lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacer eso tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, ellos lo necesitaban.

Pasaron 3 días y la familia Hummel no sabía nada de Blaine. Burt había avisado a la policía sobre la desaparición de Blaine, pero parecía no importarle, no hacían nada, Elizabeth trataba de animar a Kurt, quien se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación llorando y gritando por no saber de Blaine. El telefono de su casa sonaba frecuentemente para preguntar acerca de Blaine siempre eran Marley, Ryder y Rory los que hablaban.

* * *

*teléfono sonando*

-Hola- Respondía un Kurt esperanzado de que fueran noticias acerca de Blaine

-Kurt, ¿has sabido algo de Blaine?-

-No Rory, nada...-

-Por favor háblame cuando sepas algo-

-Está bien-

Cooper Anderson, el chico que desinteresadamente donó sangre a Blaine y se hizo cargo de el por los últimos 4 días, seguía sentado en un pequeño sofá al lado de la cama donde Blaine seguía acostado y sin recobrar la conciencia, según lo que el doctor le había dicho perdió mucha sangre, tenía una costilla rota y el hombro izquierdo dislocado, tenía varios moretones y algunos golpes en la cabeza, pobre chico, que le habrá pasado.

-¿Joven Anderson?- Dijo una enfermera acercándole un plato de comida al chico

-Gracias- Cooper tomó la charola y le sonrió a la enfermera

-Sabe, usted es una persona ejemplar, mire que cuidar de una persona que ni siquiera conoce y sin esperar nada a cambio, realmente es una persona con un gran corazón-

-Yo solo lo hago, porque es lo correcto- La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa

-Si necesita algo, por favor pídamelo, estaré feliz de ayudar a una persona como usted- dicho esto la enfermera salió de la habitación. Cooper comenzó a comer cuando unas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

* * *

Flashback

-Por favor hijo, prométeme que buscaras a tu hermano-

-Lo prometo mamá, pero por favor ya no hables más, debes descansar, el doctor dijo que tu herida fue grave.-

-Cariño, mi tiempo aquí ya termino, yo debo partir por eso quiero que me prometas eso, buscaras a los Hummel en Lima Ohio y estaras con tu hermano, y le brindaras todo el amor que no pudiste darle cuando eran pequeños.

-Si mamá, lo prometo- Cooper asintió con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, observo como su madre fue cerrando los ojos y dejo de respirar. Primero su padre y ahora su madre, ¿a quién mas tenía que perder para ser miserable?, Las últimas palabras de Elaine le quedaron grabadas, Buscar a lo Hummel y cuidar a su hermano.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Cooper seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, la razón por la que salvo a este chico fue porque le recordó a su padres, Bernard Anderson era un político respetable y un ejemplo de un político "honesto", pero su elección incorrecta de amigos le hizo meterse en algunas situaciones de las cuales la única razón para salir de ellas era su muerte, y por desgracia así fue, cuando no fue suficiente con él, intentaron matar a su madre, también lo lograron, si tan solo copper hubiera llegado antes de que esas personas le dispararan a su madre, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora Cooper era más fuerte y tenía que serlo.

-¿Donde estoy?- Blaine comenzaba a despertar, esto no era como su casa ¿por qué no está en su casa?

-Doctor, doctor... ha despertado- Cooper comenzó a gritar emocionado

-¿Quien eres tú?-

El doctor llego mirando sorprendido a Blaine quien no tenia de donde estaba o que hacia ahí.

-Sr. Anderson, por favor espere afuera un momento- Cooper asintió y salió, estaba feliz de que ese chico haya despertado.

-Bien chico, me alegra que estés bien-

-¿Donde estoy y quien es usted?- El doctor no respondió y se dedico a revisar a Blaine, una vez que termino pudo concluir que Blaine no tenía nada grave. -Soy el Dr. Carl Stamos, y este es el centro Médico de Ohio, tuviste un accidente, o bueno realmente no sabemos qué te paso pero el chico que está afuera amablemente te trajo aquí y desde ese día no se ha movido de aquí. ¿Tú recuerdas algo de lo que paso? .

-Solo recuerdo que termine de hablar con una chica y después sentí un dolor en el estomago, después de eso ya no sé nada, hasta que desperté aquí-

- Si, eso es debido a que te hirieron en el estomago, perdiste mucha sangre-

-¿y contaban aquí con mi tipo de sangre?-

-No, pero el chico de afuera era del mismo tipo de sangre que tú- Blaine se quedo sorprendido, ese chico al cual no concia había hecho mucho por él, después le agradecerá.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre y donde vives?- el moreno asintió

-Me llamo Blaine Hummel, vivo en Lima Ohio-

-muy bien ¿así que tu nombre es Blaine?-

-Blaine, sabes el numero de tu casa para llamarle a tus padres- Blaine le dio el numero de su casa al Doctor.

-Me alegro que después de tanto golpe en la cabeza aun recuerdes todo, ahora descansa y le diré una enfermera que te traiga una charola de comida.

-Doctor, puede decirle al chico que estaba aquí, que quiero hablar con él. El doctor asintió, se despidió del moreno y le hablo al chico. Cooper entro a la habitación de Blaine.

Kurt estaba en casa, solo estaba al lado del teléfono por si alguien llamara, sus padres estaban descansando, no habían dormido en mucho tiempo, todo se había convertido en un calvario para la familia Hummel y la policía parecía no hacer nada.

-¿Diga?-

-Buenas tardes, ¿familia Hummel?-

-si-respondió Kurt nerviosamente-

-Le hablo del centro médico de Ohio, Para informarle que Blaine Hummel tuvo un accidente y esta aquí...- Kurt literalmente tiro el teléfono, su corazón se sintió reconfortado y asustado a la vez ¿Blaine había tenido un accidente? ¿Prefería eso en lugar de saber que a Blaine lo habían secuestrado o algo peor?, recordó el teléfono y desesperadamente lo tomo.

-Si ...bueno...me escuchan-

-Si, Señorita lo siento, en este momento voy para allá- Kurt colgó el teléfono con lagrimas en los ojos -Papá, Mamá... lo encontré...está en el hospital...acaban de llamar- sus padres al igual que el comenzaron a llorar y salieron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

-Hola- Dijo Cooper en el momento que entro-

-Hola. Saludo amistosamente-

-¿Mi nombre es Cooper y el tuyo?-

-Blaine-Respondió el moreno, después mantuvieron una plática algo divertida para ser dos sujetos que jamás se habían visto en la vida, hasta que…

-Cooper, no quiero ser grosero, ni mucho menos malagradecido... pero ¿Porque estas aquí?- Cooper sonrió ante la pregunta de Blaine

-Es algo largo para contar-

-Estamos en un hospital ¿recuerdas?, significa que no habrá nada más divertido que escuchar tu larga historia- Cooper volvió a sonreír ¿Como era posible que haya tomado tanta confianza a este chico en tan solo horas?

-Está bien- Cooper acerco una silla al lado de la camilla de Blaine

-Cuando yo nací, se podría decir que ya tenía una vida arreglada: Vivíamos en New York Mi madre, mi padre y yo. Mi madre era una actriz de Broadway muy famosa y mi padre un abogado excelente, el más famoso y confiable de todo New York, yo era tan feliz que viví mis primeros 5 años sin que nada nos faltara, poco tiempo, 2 años para ser exactos mi mamá se embarazo, pero junto a ese pequeño bebé una serie de complicaciones surgieron, mamá perdió el protagónico mas importante de su vida porque su embarazo no se lo permitía, papá perdió un caso muy particular acerca de un asesinato, el que lo contrato era la persona que había cometido el crimen, a papá eso no le intereso, sin embargo su código moral le hizo que declarara culpable a su propio cliente. Perdió prestigio desde ese día, por hacer lo correcto. Desde ese día mamá entro en depresión, embarazada y sin trabajo, papá desapareció de la casa llevándose el poco dinero que quedaba y gastarlo en Alcohol todo debido a su desprestigio ante el mundo de las leyes solo por tratar de hacer lo correcto.

Un mes exactamente, antes de que mamá pudiera aliviarse, todo se complico, la renta del departamento en el que vivíamos se retraso por 2 meses y teníamos que desocuparlo, mamá le rogó al encargado que esperara otro mes más, no muy seguro de ello acepto solo dando un mes para pagar o si no teníamos que irnos. Vivíamos de la comida y lastima de los vecinos. Paso otro mes, en este mes mamá daría a luz a un niño, un bebé que vino al mundo sin saber lo que le esperaba. Al enterarse de eso papá regreso, arrepentido y totalmente desecho, rogando por el perdón de mamá, ella lo perdono, le dijo que ella sabía que el volvería y pasarían por eso juntos. En el momento de que mamá estaba a punto de salir de hospital nos topamos con una familia muy particular, unos señores muy gentiles y tenían un hijo de no más de un año, era un niño muy especial. Al parecer ellos estaban de visita en New York, esa gentil señora era gran admiradora mamá así que al verla corrió hacia ella olvidando que su esposo necesitaba atención medica porque había comido demasiado picante. Mamá sabia que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, le pidió a esa amable señora que cuidara de mi hermano que le diera una vida feliz y sobretodo llena de amor, esos amables señores aceptaron y una vez que todos los tramites se completaron mi hermano pertenecía a otra familia- Cooper comenzó a llorar- a otras personas, nunca lo volvería a ver. Esa amable señora le dio a mamá su dirección, dijo que en el momento que quisiera podía ir a verlo y estar en su vida como nosotros quisiéramos mamá guardo esa dirección como si su vida dependiera de ello, nos despedimos de esa familia y aunque les doliera mis padres sabían que habían hecho lo correcto para mi hermano. Papá pudo conseguir un trabajo, Un año exactamente, justo cuando mamá me prometió llevarme a visitar a mi hermano, teníamos que irnos a Francia, yo estaba triste no quería dejar a mi hermano quería que fuera con nosotros, ya teníamos dinero, ya no le haría falta nada. Mamá se negó, dijo que el estaría mejor allá, nos fuimos y una vez allá nos dimos cuenta que todo había sido un error, papá se metió en un gran problema con empresarios muy influyentes y dos meses después no llego a casa, nos enteramos una semana después que había sido asesinado, me quitaron a mi padre-Cooper comenzó a sollozar aun mas- ahora solo quedábamos mi madre y yo, mamá hizo lo posible por tener un papel en obras importantes de Paris, eso no fue muy difícil, quiero decir ella era muy talentosa, hizo lo posible para que yo pudiera crecer y seguir estudiando, elegí la carrera de mi padre, quise ser abogado, mi madre me apoyo en todo lo que pudo.

Hace un año, pareciera que las personas con las que papá tenían problemas aun o terminaban sus asuntos, estuvieron siguiéndole el paso a mí y a mi madre, un día, me entere que mamá estaba en el hospital, le habían disparado, por suerte atraparon al que lo hizo y declaro que lo había mandado el mismo tipo que asesino a mi padre- Cooper se rompió en llanto, a lo que Blaine solo observaba con mucha tristeza, el también comenzó a llorar-

-Si ya no quieres seguir hablando está bien, lo entiendo-

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien-Dijo Sollozando Cooper-Antes de que mamá se fuera para siempre, me dio aquel papel que le dieron esos señores hace 17 años, me pidió que buscara a mi hermano y que le explicara todo, que pidiera disculpas por el error que ellos cometieron, al hacernos entender que el dinero era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.-Cooper finalizo su historia limpiando sus mejillas de las lagrima que cayeron y luego miro a Blaine con una sonrisa enorme.-Mis padres no cometieron errores, solo pensaron en lo mejor para mi hermano, a él no le hubiera gustado vivir en un mundo como el que yo viví, de perdidas y de miedo, yo cada día me alegraba por saber que a mi hermano lo cuidaban y le daban mucho amor.-

-¿Así que estas aquí para llevarte a tu hermano?-Pregunto Blaine

-No, jamás haría eso, el ya tiene una familia, solo le contare la verdad acerca de eso y lo apoyare en lo que pueda, se que será difícil pero quiero formar parte de su vida a partir de el día que lo conozca-

-Eso fue muy lindo, pero porque perdiste tiempo ayudándome cuando pudiste apresurarte a buscarlo-

-No perdí tiempo, tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuve aquí , sabía que hacia lo correcto al cuidarte, y si he esperado 17 años para encontrar a mi hermano, puedo esperar unos días- Cooper sonrió- sé que soy un extraño, pero ahora ya no lo somos, te he contado mi vida, ahora quiero que me cuentes la tuya, tu lo dijiste un hospital es muy aburrido.

-Espero encuentres a tu hermano, se que él lo entenderá, la vida que pasaste no es nada fácil, ¿y que parte de Ohio dijiste que estaba?-

-Lima- Respondió Cooper

-Que gracioso, yo soy de ahí, porque no me dices el apellido de esa familia, tal vez los conozca- Dijo Blaine Sonriendo, para alegrar a Su nuevo amigo, aquel joven que lo salvo y sin conocerlo lo había cuidado y había estado junto a él.

-Se trata de la Familia….

-Blaine Hijo- Elizabeth iba entrando en ese momento, llena de lagrimas, seguida por Burt quien se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo. Kurt solo quedo viendo a Blaine, no quiso acercarse a él porque lo que haría sería besarlo, y al estar sus padres ahí, no era lo correcto, pero que no se acerca no significa que no lo extrañara, hasta que se percato de alguien que estaba ahí, observando con mucha sorpresa a sus padres-

-Hola,¿ quién eres?- Pregunto Kurt, el chico no respondió, solo observaba a Burt y Elizabeth y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-

-Ustedes son…-

* * *

Espero que les vaya gustando esta historia... si algo no entienden, o quieren que cambie algo o mejore en algo.. amablemente los leere y tratare de hacer lo mejor.

(Solo un capitulo mas y ya nos vamos de lleno con Klaine) :3

Nos leemos despues.


	14. Chapter 14

Porfavor no me odien... se que debi actualizar hace mucho- mucho tiempo.. pero me surgio algo llamado"perdida de inspiracion".. asi que recien volvio a mi y ahra tengo un capitulo nuevo :)

* * *

disfruten el capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 14: ENCUENTRO

* * *

-Ustedes son…-

-Los padres de Blaine, ¿y tu eres?- Pregunto Burt agradecido y confundido

-Me llamo Cooper Anderson- La mirada de Burt cambio a una más intensa y miro a Carole, la cual le asintió y lo miro dulcemente-

-Te agradecemos por cuidar a nuestro Blaine-

-No, es nada Señora Hummel, lo hice con mucho gusto-

-Así que Anderson ¿eh?- Pregunto Burt

-Si Señor-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- Cooper asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto, Kurt miro confundido a Carole y ella solo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Todo estará bien, pero dime hijo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-La verdad Mamá, no lo recuerdo-

* * *

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hijo- Burt se acerco a abrazar a Cooper, quien se sorprendió

-Lo mismo digo, Señor Hummel-

-¿Y tus padres?- Volteo mirando a todos lados

-Ellos no vendrán-

-Bueno, hace tiempo tuve contacto con tu padre y me dijo que el vendría a buscar a tu hermano, pero nunca volvió y sinceramente me siento feliz de que no lo haya hecho, he llegado a querer demasiado a tu hermano y la verdad no quisiera que se vaya-

-Mis padres, están muertos, señor Hummel-

-Oh-

-No se preocupe, no vengo a llevarme a Blaine, solo he venido a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mis padres, el estar con él y apoyarlo en lo que necesite, decirle la verdad sobre su pasado y que logre perdonar a nuestros padres por lo que hicieron.-

-Lo hará-

-Lo sé Señor Hummel-

-Oh, por favor llámame Burt, me siento anciano si me llamas así-

-Está bien Burt-

-y entonces como diste con Blaine-

-Para ser honestos, yo no sabía que era él, me dirigía a la dirección que me dio mi madre, se supone que era la dirección de su casa y bueno yo lo encontré cerca de aquí, en un lago para ser exactos, había sido arrojado por una camioneta y tenía una herida en el vientre, yo solo ayude, llame una ambulancia y lo trajeron aquí, pero al ver que no tenían como contactar a la familia de este chico, me sentí responsable y decidí cuidarlo hasta que despertara, tuve mi ligeras sospechas , ya que había perdido mucha sangre y el tipo de sangre con el que cuenta es muy rara y yo tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que él, pero no quise concluir nada hasta que realmente viera a su familia- Cooper sonreía Burt lo miraba agradecido.

-No sabes lo mucho que te agradece todo, aunque no lo sea, yo lo veo como a un hijo para mí, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando Kurt nos dijo que encontró su auto abandonado y no supimos nada de el por 4 días-

-Lo hice sin saberlo y me siento feliz de haber encontrado a mi hermano, no en esas condiciones, pero me siento feliz de eso-

-¿Señor Hummel, como esta Blaine?- pregunto Rory quien llegaba corriendo junto a Marley y Ryder

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Kurt nos llamo e inmediatamente decidimos venir- Respondió

-El está bien-

-Por favor díganos en que habitación esta, tenemos que verlo- Ahora Ryder hablo desesperado

-Esta en la habitación 25 C- Respondió Cooper amablemente

-Oh, gracias, chico desconocido- Sonrió Rory a Cooper

-Bueno, si no le importa que veamos a Blaine, nos retiramos- Dijo Marley sonriendo a Burt

-Adelante chicos- Burt le devolvió la sonrisa, los 3 chicos fueron corriendo a la Habitación del moreno

-Me alegra que Blaine tenga amigos que se preocupen por el-

-Si, realmente estos chicos siempre han estado para Blaine y él para ellos- En ese momento Cooper recordó lo que su mamá le había dicho "Blaine debe ser feliz, estar rodeado de personas que le brinden amor y confianza"

-y bueno, si no alejaras a Blaine de nuestras vidas, ¿Cuándo esperas decirle que eres su hermano?-

-En el momento que usted me diga que está bien, yo lo haré-

-Chico, jamás habrá un momento indicado, para que tu le digas "hola, soy Cooper, tu hermano, eres un Anderson, no un Hummel"-

-Lo sé Burt, pero aun así tendrá que saberlo en cualquier momento y ¿porque no ahora?-

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que crees, está bien- Burt le brindo una sonrisa triste a Cooper, realmente no quería hacer sufrir a Blaine, a su pequeño, aunque sabía que no era su hijo, lo cuidaba como si fuera uno y aun así lo amaba tanto, que no toleraría hacerlo sufrir de esa manera.

* * *

-Hola, tu eres Cooper ¿cierto?-

-Si, y tu eres…-

-Ryder, un amigo de Blaine… escucha, el doctor dijo que el ya puede salir, pero como tú eres el responsable de él entonces tú debes ir a firmar para que se pueda ir- Burt, quien estaba junto a Cooper, se alegro tanto.

-Entonces vayamos de una vez a firmar esos papeles- Dijo Cooper muy contento, era hora de que por fin saliera de ese lugar y poder descansar, tal vez iría a un hotel, necesitaba un buen baño.

-Bien, ya están firmados los papeles, lo que significa que Blaine An…. Hummel debe ir a casa- Dijo Cooper entrando a la habitación donde su hermano se encontraba. Una vez que Blaine pudo ponerse en pie y salir de ese hospital, bajo los cuidados correspondientes y los exagerados por parte de Kurt y sus padres, por fin pudo entrar en el auto.

-Muchas Gracias por todo Cooper y por favor pasa a visitarnos una vez que hayas encontrado a tu hermano ¿Está bien?- Dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Cooper

-Claro que si Blaine, no planeo perderlos de vista-

-Tienes donde pasar la noche, chico?- Pregunto Burt ya en el asiento del Conductor

-Si, Señor… digo Burt, iré al Hotel que esta como a una hora de aquí-

-De ninguna manera hijo, tú te quedaras con nosotros, después de lo que hiciste por Blaine, es lo menos que podríamos hacer para agradecerte- Dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole a Cooper

-Si, eso es mejor que pasar la noche en un hotel ¿no?-Dijo Blaine mirando a Cooper graciosamente

-Está bien, Cooper, ahora solo sigue nuestro auto, está bien- Dijo Burt mirando a Cooper- ¿Y ustedes chicos… como regresaran a sus casas?- Burt se dirigió a Marley y a los demás

-Nosotros regresaremos en Taxi, no se preocupen-

-De ninguna manera, suban a mi auto yo los llevare –Dijo Cooper-Después de lo que Pasó con Blaine, no creo que este bien que ustedes vayan en un taxi, es demasiado peligroso.

-Enserio, eso es genial-Dijo Ryder celebrando y subiéndose al auto sin preguntar

-Deben disculparlo a veces e salgo infantil-Dijo Marley con aparente vergüenza en su rostro

-Descuida- Dijo Cooper sonriendo

Marley y Rory entraron al Auto de Cooper, El mayor de los Anderson hizo eso, Burt encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir, Cooper lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a casa de los Hummel.

-¿Chicos, lo menos que pueden hacer es ayudarle a Cooper a cargar sus cosas no creen?- Burt quien recién bajaba del auto se dirigió a Rory y Ryder

-Si Señor Hummel-Ambos chico asintieron y le preguntaron a Cooper que cosas podían bajar, una vez dentro de la casa, le dieron a Cooper tiempo para que descansara, ya que cuidar a Blaine por 4 días seguidos había sido agotador para él, a pesar de que Blaine fuera o no su hermano él es una persona con un gran corazón.

* * *

-Eres un estúpido, me entere que Blaine ha regresado a su casa ¿y qué pasa si sabe que nosotros fuimos responsables de lo que paso?- Tina llego rápidamente gritando y asusto a Jake, quien estaba recostado en su cama e hizo que se cayera.

-Calma hermosa, sabemos que Blaine no vio a ninguno de nosotros, solo recordara que tú fuiste la última persona con la que hablo y es tan ingenuo que no pensara que tu serias capaz de hacerle algo así-Dijo Jake mostrándose despreocupadamente y tratando de levantarse del suelo

-Primero, no me digas hermosa, aunque seamos "novios" me da asco cuando me dices así, segundo Blaine no es ingenuo, es muy inteligente, por eso estoy asuntada y tercera yo solo te pedí que le dieras una lección, tal vez solo que lo golpearas, no que lo apuñalaras y lo dejaras moribundo cerca de un lago- Ahora tina lo miraba indiferente

-Ok, tal vez exagere un poco-Dijo El menor de los Puckerman algo pensativo

-Lo que hiciste se te salió de las manos Jake, espero que no pase nada mas-Una vez que tina dijo eso salió rápidamente

-Sí, yo también lo espero, ¡oye! Como entraste a mi habitación… mejor pregunta como entraste a mi casa TINA COHEN CHANG ven aquí mismo ahora- Jake salió corriendo esperando alcanzar a tina y recibir una explicación de ella

* * *

En la casa de los Hummel, ahora había tranquilidad, Ryder, Marley y Rory se habían ido a sus casas después de haber comido, pues pensaron que sería mejor idea dejar que Blaine descansara un poco.

Cooper agradeció por la comida y con el debido respeto digno de él se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación, pues los padres de Kurt y Blaine le rogaron prácticamente que se quedara a vivir mientras encontraba a su hermano, a Blaine le pareció una buena idea y tanto él como Kurt también apoyaron la idea de sus padres.

Burt y Elizabeth decidieron ir a descansar un poco, se aseguraron de dejar a Blaine acostado en su cama para que descansara, Kurt quien no había dicho casi nada, una vez que quedaron solos exploto en llanto y corrió a abrazar a Blaine

-Espera, por favor, me lastimaras mas el brazo-Dijo Blaine quejándose

-Lo siento, solo que yo… yo te extrañe mucho, no sabes como sufrí, al no saber dónde estabas.. Yo…yo sentía que ya no tenía propósito en esta vida- Kurt no dejaba de sollozar y abrazaba a Blaine, ahora con ternura

-Pero ya estoy aquí, hermoso, no tienes que preocuparte ¿está bien?- Blaine se separo del abrazo de Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios fue corto, pero era lo único que necesitaban para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, enseguida Blaine se quedo dormido y Kurt decidió dejarlo que descansara, así que él también se durmió.

La mañana siguiente Kurt ya se presento al colegio, estaba más feliz.

Kurt, que te ha pasado, porque no te presentaste a la escuela, no respondes mis llamadas y ayer que fui a buscarte no estabas… ¿es cierto eso de que tu hermano estaba desaparecido?- Santana estaba preocupada por su amigo

-Si, pero ya apareció y ahora ya está en casa, por favor no quiero hablar más ¿está bien?, y discúlpame pero no tenia mente para otra cosa más-

-Está bien Hummel, no te preocupes-Santana lo miro comprensivamente, ya obtendría las respuestas que esperaba pronto

-¿Kurt?, que bueno que te veo- Sebastian corrió dramáticamente para abrazar a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos los chicos y chicas que lo vieron se rieron, por lo gracioso exagerado que Sebastian corrió hacia el castaño

-Sebastian, por favor suéltame, todos nos miran-Dijo Kurt tratando de zafarse del ojiverde, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, ya después se preocuparía por una buena rutina de ejercicios

-Que tiene, ¿somos amigos aun no? Así que puedo abrazarte- Dijo Sebastian pareciendo lo más inocente que pudo

-Sebastian, por favor eso nadie te lo cree, deja de fingir- Dijo Santana Fulminando al Ojiverde con la mirada

-Pero que te he hecho Santy para que seas así conmigo- Sebastian se hizo el Dolido

-Mira Suricato, solo te soporte durante tantos años porque eras novio de Kurt y parecías ser un buen tipo, pero me he equivocado y ahora sé que no eres una buena persona-

-Oh, vaya, la del "tercer ojo mexicano" ha hablado, hagan una reverencia hacia ella- Grito Sebastian haciendo un movimiento de reverencia

-Chicos, por favor no peleen-

-Bien Hummel, lo haré solo porque me lo dices, pero ten cuidado con el ¿está bien?, nos vemos- Dijo Santana alejándose de ellos dos

-Pero que le pasa a tu amiga-

-Mi amiga, ¿ahora ya no es la tuya?-

-Lo era, pero creo que no ella ni yo nos llevamos bien, así que mejor dejemos las cosas ahí, ella no me importa, me importas tú-

-Sebas, por favor-

-Por favor que Kurt, yo aun te amo y no lo puedo evitar, sabes, te extraño, desde que terminamos paso las noches pensando en ti- "Sebastian se imaginaba a Kurt desnudo y en su cama disfrutando de su cuerpo, mientras Sebastian lo hacía Gritar y decir su nombre", oh si Kurt, ¿Por qué nunca te tuve en mi cama?... ah si porque eras un mojigato-

-¿Sebastian?, te encuentras bien.. De momento te perdiste y pusiste una cara de felicidad- Dijo Kurt confundido

-Oh lo siento, solo estaba imaginando…-

-¿Que estabas imaginando?-

-Los momentos que pasamos juntos, como una pareja…Kurt, porfavor dame otra oportunidad- Dijo Sebastian rogándole a Kurt-

-Lo siento, pero no es posible, y porfavor, entre mas fácil me olvides será mejor para los dos-

-Pero como olvidarte, ¿dime acaso tu ya lo hiciste?, ¿te olvidaste de mi?- Kurt no supo como responder

-Ahora entiendo porque terminaste conmigo, hay alguien mas cierto, dime ¿Quién es?- Kurt no respondió, bajo la mirada y se fue corriendo

-Kurt, espera, porfavor-Grito Sebastian, pero Kurt no lo hizo, olo se alejo y se escondió en el Baño de Hombres, una vez adentro se soltó a llorar, a pesar de todo le dolía que Sebastian aun lo extrañara, el había sido una persona importante en su vida, pero no lo amaba, no podría hacerle daño de esa manera, seguir ilusionado y el no podía hacerse eso, estar con una persona que quiere, pero no ama, Kurt Hummel tenía un día muy complicado, y eso que apenas comenzaba.

-Así que no me dirás en mi cara que eres un maldito psicópata y estas enamorado de tu estúpido hermano, ¿eh?, pero yo no soy tan estúpido, ya lo sabía, Oh, debería dejar de hablar solo y en voz alta, eso no está bien, pensaran que estoy loco-El ojiverde miro a todos lados y siguió caminando.

-Tal vez si dejaras de hablar en voz alta yo no pudiera saber lo que planeas Smythe, pero en fin, no dejare que nada les pasé a Kurt ni a Blaine- Una voz extraña salió de su lugar oculto en una esquina, donde la luz no daba bien, haciendo un escondite perfecto para personas que querían escuchar conversaciones, tal como era el caso de este chico-

* * *

Pasó un mes en las vidas de la Familia Hummel y los que lo rodeaban, ahora Blaine ya se sentía mejor, ya iba de nuevo al colegio, sus padres y Cooper le insistieron que hiciera una denuncia para abrir una investigación y que se hiciera justicia a los que le hicieron daño, pero él se negó "ya pasó, no se preocupen" era lo único que decía, sus padres y Cooper dejaron de insistir.

Cooper y Blaine se hicieron más cercanos cada vez e inevitablemente Kurt sentía celos de ese chico, pues por supuesto que Cooper era el abogado más sexy que había visto, solo esperaba que Blaine no pensara lo mismo.

-Hay Coop- el ojimiel lo saludo amablemente

-Blaine, ¿que pasa?- devolvió el saludo alegremente

-¿Noticias Sobre tu hermano?, ya paso un mes y aun no m ha dicho quien es, y me habías dicho en el hospital que hasta su dirección tenias- Pregunto Blaine, El mayor de los Anderson Se tenso un poco

-Bueno, veras… emm, no te he dicho nada porque…-

-¿Porque Coop?-

-Porque cuando fui a la casa, no había nadie-Respondió rápidamente Cooper

-Oh, entonces deber volver a ir, y regresar las veces que sean necesarias para que lo encuentres rápidamente. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer a tu hermano- Cooper sonrió ante eso, Blaine era una persona noble y tierna

-No te preocupes algún día lo conocerás- Ambos chicos siguieron mirándose por un largo tiempo, pero no era una mirada de amor, era una de "empatía" tanto Blaine como Cooper habían forjado un lazo en tan poco tiempo, algo que El ojimiel no encontró con Kurt, con Cooper era una sensación de calma, de seguridad y con el ojiazul era una sensación de amor, de entrega y de sobreprotección.

-Hey chico que hacen- Kurt entro mirando nervioso como se observaban los chicos-

-Hola Kurt, como estas-

-Bien, y que hacen chicos- Dijo Mirando con molestia a Cooper sentándose al lado de Blaine y abrazándolo protectoramente

-Si no fueran hermanos pareciera que son pareja- dijo Cooper mirándolos sorprendido y riendo ante ello

-Somos muy unidos- Dijo Kurt mirando fríamente a Cooper- ¿Tienes algún problema con que lo abracé, solo porque seamos hermanos y ambos seamos Gay no significa que seamos pareja- "Ok, creo que hable de mas" pensó Kurt

-Blaine, ¿eres Gay?- No le sorprendía, pero pensó que sería mala idea, hacerse el que no le importaba

-Amm.. Si, bueno, realmente no estoy seguro, porque solo amo a un solo chico-

-Bueno, que lo ames no te pone una etiqueta, porque eres un ser humano, como todos nosotros y si nosotros tenemos sentimientos, por ejemplo yo hacia una chica y tu hacia un chico, no nos hace diferentes como hombres, sino nos hace iguales porque es amor- Concluyó Cooper dejando asombrado a varios chicos-Pero en conclusión, así te acuestes con uno o 10 hombres y tu siendo un chico te hace Homosexual, en su definición te hace Gay, así que si, si eres Gay Blaine.- El ojimiel lo miro con cierta admiración, Cooper Anderson era un hombre ejemplar, no estaba enamorado de él, solo sentía admiración y bueno cierta atracción hacia él, aunque amara a Kurt, Cooper era un chico atractivo y de cierta manera a Blaine le gustaban los chicos.

-Bueno chicos tengo que irme, Nos vemos después- Cooper se despidió y se fue, kurt solo miraba a Blaine con molestia y con ganas de llorar

-¿Qué pasa hermoso? ¿estas molesto porque ya va casi un mes que no te hago gritar mi nombre?-Kurt e sonrojo ante las palabras de Blaine, tal vez solo estaba sobreactuando y Blaine no quería nada con Cooper

-No, no es eso-

-aaa.. ya veo, entonces ¿tu quieres ser el activo esta vez?-

-Noo, Blaine, enfócate-

-Ok, lo siento, pero entonces dime que tienes-

-No, no es nada, me tengo que ir ok-Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el odio-Tal vez un día que no esté nadie, deje que hagas lo que quieras conmigo- Kurt se alejo moviéndose lo más sexy que podía, "rayos" pensó Blaine, Kurt siempre lo hacía sentirse tan "caliente"-esto no se quedara así Kurt, has creado un problema y tu lo resolverás"

* * *

En la cena familiar, bueno Burt no llegaba aun, porque tenía mucho trabajo en el taller y Elizabeth estaba es su reunión mensual para jugar Póker con sus amigas y Kurt estaba ensayando hasta tarde, porque la otra semana seria la competencia Nacional, así que Solo Blaine y Cooper estaban cenando, pero aun así no dejaba d ser familiar…

-Estaba pensando Blaine, si quisiera ir a cenar mañana por la tarde en un restaurant que descubrí recién, dicen que la comida es muy buena, ¿que dices?-

-Claro seria Genial- Asintió Blaine alegremente

-Perfecto- Dijo Coop, mientras sonreía y daba un mordisco a su Pieza de pollo frito

* * *

-Ya te dije Hermoso, no pasará nada, además Coop no me gusta, como puedes pensar que la cena de mañana es como una cita, el solo quiere familiarizarse con personas de la edad de su hermano- Blaine estaba abrazado a Kurt, quien se había alterado cuando Blaine le dijo que Cooper lo invito a cenar

-Bien, confiare en ti, pero sabes tengo miedo de que el nos separe-

-Kurt- Dijo Blaine riéndose- ¿Estas celoso?-Kurt no respondió y Blaine tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa

-No debes de estarlo, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti y eso jamás cambiara-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio- Blaine beso la frente de Kurt y este apretó mas el abrazo entre ellos dos y perdiéndose en la escencia de Blaine.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola... como les dije... habrá un nuevo personaje... espero les agrade su historia, ya que apartir de aqui este personaje aparecera en los siguientes capítulos :)

Espero les guste el capitulo...

(Lo que aparece en cursiva es un sueño)

* * *

Capitulo 15: Juego y venganza

* * *

_-¿Qué haces Seb?-_

_-Escribo una carta-_

_-¿Para quién?-_

_-Para un chico que me gusta mucho y quiero que sea mi novio-_

_-Oh, eso es realmente lindo-_

_-Lo sé Robert, lo sé-_

_-Y como se llama el chico afortunado-_

_-Kurt Hummel-_

_-_Robert, despierta o se te hará tarde de nuevo, sabes que ¿tenías que estar levantado y aseado desde hace media hora?-

-Ya voy mamá-

Robert T. Mitchell, un chico de 18 años, pelo negro, moreno, alto, delgado, ojos café oscuro era la imagen perfecta de un Nerd, siempre vestía Camisa a cuadros y pantalón hasta los tobillos. Usaba anteojos, unos muy grandes.

Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, aquel donde estaba a punto de declararle su amor a Sebastian, pero no lo hizo porque él estaba enamorado de alguien más, desde ese día su corazón había aprendido a amar y no ser correspondido, pero aun así, el era el amigo incondicional de Sebastian, bueno, al menos el creía eso, Sebastian solo abusaba de su "amor".

Creció bajo la sombra de todos, no era popular, siempre se burlaban de él al principio porque le gustaban los videojuegos, cuando se enteraron que era Gay, los abusos e insultos crecieron más, pero él no cedió ante ello y se inscribió en clases de Boxeo, ahora nadie se mete con él, pero aun sigue siendo un "perdedor" a pesar de tener sueños más grandes que su compañero, el chico más alto del colegio Finn Hudson. Robert siempre vivió enamorado de Sebastian, así que siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que pasaba en su vida, fue gracias a eso que se entero de la verdadera persona que era Sebastian Smythe

Flash back

* * *

-¿Hey Robert, como andas?-

-Ho-hola sebas- lo Miro suspirando

-¿Vas a quedar como tonto admirándome o me vas a dar mi tarea?—

-oh si lo siento, toma-

-Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabías?-

-Si, si lo sé- Respondió el chico con una mueca de tristeza

-Bien me tengo que ir-

-¿Y a donde iras?-

-Conoceré a un chico muy sexy, sabes-

-¿Pero no se supone que sales con Kurt?-

-Si pero ya van más de 3 años y aun no tenemos sexo, y tu sabes, soy un chico y tengo necesidades-

-Yo con gusto atiendo tus necesidades-

-¿Que dices?-

-Nada, que está bien que tengas necesidades, pero no deberías engañar a Kurt, es un buen chico sabes-

-Sí y yo también lo soy, uno muy bueno, y si no obtengo lo que quiero entonces seré uno muy malo y tú no quieres eso ¿o si?

-No-

-Bueno Robert, Me alegro… ¡ah por cierto!, mi tarea de Matemáticas, no se te olvide llevarla mañana-

-No, no lo haré-

-Muy bien, gracias amigo, adiós-

* * *

Fin Flashback

* * *

Robert siguió enterándose de muchas cosas que Sebastian hacia con otros chicos y Kurt nunca se había enterado de eso

-Hey Robert-

-Hola Sebastian que pasa-

-Nada, solo necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Que le digas a mi padre que estaré en tu casa y dormiré ahí-

-¿A donde estarás?-

-Ese no es tu problema solo dile que iré a tu casa y ya-

-Está bien-

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Sebastian solo iba a contarle las tonterías que hacía con otros chicos…

-Pero ya no volverá a pasar, sabes Robert, yo amo mucho a Kurt-

-Pues no se nota sebas, si lo amas como dices, deberías de respetarlo y no estar engañándolo-

-Pero la carne es débil y yo tengo necesidades-

-Bien haz lo que quieras-

-Por favor entiéndeme, sabes que no es fácil para mí no obtener lo que quiero de Kurt-

-Pero entonces termina con él, y sal con alguien que te de lo que quieres, solo estas engañándote a ti y sobre todo a él-

-No puedo, yo lo amo-

-Claro que no lo amas-

-Tú que sabes del amor, ni siquiera has tenido un novio-

-Eso es diferente, pero ese no es el asunto ahora, el asunto es que tienes que decidirte si sigues con Kurt, pero sin seguir engañándolo, o terminar de una vez con todo-

-Si, tienes razón, Robert, Gracias eres mi mejor amigo- Sebastian abrazo a Robert, mientras este sentía el abrazo de su amigo y quería en ese momento decirle todo lo que sentía por él, que dejara a Kurt, que él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba y más. De repente Sebastian e separo de él y el pelinegro extraño la sensación de tener el calor que le proporcionaba el ojiverde.

* * *

Pero todo ese amor y amistad incondicional hacia el ojiverde terminó, Robert estaba harto de ser "usado "por su "mejor amigo", se había metido en muchos problemas por su culpa y al parecer para Sebastian solo era un "sirviente"

-Mi tarea-El ojiverde llego frente al pelinegro y estiro su mano

-¿Cuál tarea?-

-Como que cual tarea, sabes que debes hacer mi tarea-

-No y ya no pienso hacerla más-

-¿Que dices?-

-Que ya no haré de nuevo tu tarea- Robert furioso azoto la puerta de su casillero y se alejo de ahí

Robert llegó a su casa, y a los segundos después el timbre de su casa sonó, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Sebastian, lo cual era raro, porque siempre estaba con Kurt

-Hola- El pelinegro solo miro confundido al castaño, no sabía que decir

-Hey, Robert, me escuchas-

-Si, si, perdón, pasa por favor-

-¿Pero y tu padres?-

-No están-Sebastian pasó y comenzó a disculparse

-Yo…lo siento, enserio, sabes, eres el mejor… y creo que el único amigo que tengo y yo sé que me paso mucho contigo… pero no lo hago con mala intención, yo solo… Lo siento- Sebastian bajo la mirada y parecía que en realidad sentía el portarse así con su amigo

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar, fue mala idea por parte mía el ofrecerme a hacer tus tareas, pero es que yo… -

- Tú que-

-Nada olvídalo, ok, no pasa nada, todo está bien- Robert tristemente sonrió y Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Bueno, ahora que haremos?-

-¿Cómo que haremos?, supongo que yo iré a jugar algún videojuego y tu irás a casa de Kurt-

-No, hoy no quiero ir a casa de Kurt, pero tengo una idea mejor, porque no subimos a tu habitación y jugamos algo juntos- Sebastian sonrió divertido

-No, creo que sea buena idea, tú no sabes jugar NADA-

-Pero me enseñaras- Sebastian se levanto corriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, ambos pasaron un buen rato, se divertían mucho, Sebastian nunca había jugado con videojuegos, los consideraba estúpidos, pero el realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Esto fue genial Robert, nunca creo que me divertiría con un videojuego-

Esa noche para Robert fue la más genial de su vida, incluso hizo la cena para su amigo, la cual Sebastian disfruto mucho e hizo sentir a Robert el mejor cocinero del mundo, aunque solo haya hecho una simple pasta.

Al día siguiente estaba que no cabía de emoción, paso una tarde increíble con su mejor amigo y también el amor de su vida, antes de llegar a su casillero , que curiosamente estaba al lado del ojiverde que escucho una conversación de él.

-kurt, enserio lo siento, ayer ya no pude ir a verte, veras mi estúpido esclavo no quiso volver a hacer mi tarea y tenía que hacerlo feliz para que la hiciera-

-Sebastian, no deberías de hablar así de tu mejor amigo-

-Jajajaja.. Mejor amigo, el no es nada mío, solo lo uso para que haga mis tareas y me cubra de… bueno, no significa nada para mí-

-Sebastian, sabes que no me gusta que trates así a las personas y menos a ese pobre chico-

-El está enamorado de mi, haría cualquier cosa por mí, Kurtie, el haría cualquier cosa por ti, si yo se lo pidiera-

-Sebastian, es suficiente, ya no quiero que trates así a ese chico, eres muy cruel-

-Lo siento amor, juro que ya no usare a Robert ¿está bien?-

-Siempre sabes cómo hacer que no me moleste- Dijo Kurt sonriendo y acercándose a Sebastian

Eso fue todo lo que Robert necesitaba escuchar para saber que Sebastian era una Mierda de persona, a partir de ese momento se alejo de Sebastian, aunque el ojiverde le rogaba, el ya sabía que no era cierto y la clase de persona que era, aunque no estaba en su código moral, Robert sin duda se vengaría de él, y como toda gran venganza, será lentamente planeada y hará que el ojiverde se arrepienta de todo lo que le ha hecho a él y a todas las personas.

* * *

Ese día Robert y su madre fueron a cenar a un restaurant, ya que tanto él y su madre no tenían ganas de cocinar, observo a su alrededor, pudo ver a Blaine

-¿Qué hará aquí?-

-¿Pasa algo hijo?-

-No mamá, solo que vi a un compañero de clases, pero nada mas-

-Si quieres ir a saludarlo, por mi está bien-

-No, no te preocupes, mejor hay que comer-

Robert y su mamá comieron, rara vez observaba a Blaine con el otro tipo,

-se ve mayor, ¿será que es su novio?, no, no creo, deben ser solo amigos-

Paso no más de hora y media que Robert y su madre terminaron de cenar, la señora Mitchell le dijo a su hijo que se adelantara que tenía que ir al baño, el chico asintió y salió del establecimiento, cuando vio a quien menos quería ver en ese momento Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Dijo Robert algo confundido, al darse cuenta que el ojiverde observaba a Blaine, supo que nada bueno tramaba, así que se acerco sigilosamente y se quedo observando a Sebastian por unos diez minutos, ignoraba si su madre ya había salido o no, en el momento que él vio Blaine se levanto de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y se acerco a abrazar al otro sujeto, en ese momento vio al ojiverde sacar una fotografía con su celular, rápidamente el ojiverde guardo el celular y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, Robert solo observaba como Sebastian se iba y también se dio cuenta que Blaine y el otro tipo salían del restaurante, el regreso a la entrada y vio a su mamá

-Hijo dónde estabas, llevo esperándote más de 10 minutos-

-Fui a dar una vuelta, ya sabes que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar-

-Está bien, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si, vámonos-

* * *

Sebastian estaba en su casa, observaba en su computadora las fotos que había tomado.

-Con unas cuantas manipulaciones y esto parecerá una linda escena romántica, Que bien que se usar Photoshop- El ojiverde rio maléficamente, bueno, solo reía. – Kurtie, Kurtie, serás mío de nuevo pero esta vez, estarás en mi cama-

* * *

Se preguntaran.. ¿Esto que tiene que ver con Klaine?

Pues les diria.. pero ya no quiero arruinarles mas lo que vendra despues...

Maneje este capitulo, asi como de recuerdos y sueños de Robert... quiero pensar que si lo entendieron y sobre todo que les gusto...

Agradesco sus reviews... y el tiempo que dedican leyendo mi historia.. que es un poco rara.. pero como dicen "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"

nos leemos despues... (y solo como algo pequeñito.. habra KLAINE SEX DE NUEVO) :P


End file.
